Change at the Safe House
by Boredsowritting01
Summary: What happens is Derek asks Chloe out first, before Simon? What happens when two mysterious people show up claiming to know more than them and how to take down the 'bad guys? Will to different races come to an understanding and save the world? Will they even become best friends or return to being enemies after everything is over? Rated M- to be safe.
1. Author's note: Keeping up w new plot

So, IT'S UP! It's called Changing the Safe House... instead. IDK why i had to change that part of it. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Okay, so Sexbunny had asked me about detail. I'll give the over view of Mortal instruments right now, as some MAY or MAY NOT be entered. I myself, haven't read all 6 books, but i've read the first 3 i am waiting til the last book comes out (Which is the 6th book) to read the last 3. Because it was originally supposed to stop at the third book, but the author decided to keep writing. ANYWAYS. I did read the detailed summary of the last 3 books. Okay.<p>

CITY OF BONES- Long/short Summary:

So the first book, basically talks about this human girl who is actually a shadow hunter (Hunts demons and rouge Werewolves, Vampires, Worlocks, Witches.) Her mother kept that a secret from her, her WHOLE life. It begins to change when she and her best friend, Simon, go to this club and meet more shadow hunters. Though she doesn't know it, and thinks they're trying to kill a human. Jace- one of the shadowhunters, becomes 'interested' in her, best she can see them when she's not supposed to. Long story short, her mother gets kidnapped and that leads to the group trying to find her mother. Finding out her birth father (Who she thought died in a car crash wanted this special cup) This soon ends where Jace gets kidnapped by her father. Turns out Jace (thought his father was Micheal Wayland, was actually Valetine [Clary's birth father]) Valentine- Who is obivilous the bad guy and wants to kill every werewolf, worlock, witch, vampire, even shadowhunters- tells them that they are brother and sister. Which is a probably because they started to love each other, like no brother and sister should. This ulimately ends where Jace refused (scared of and confused) to kill Valentine.

CITY OF ASHES- Long/Short Summary:

Her mother (who put herself into a coma, for when Valentine came for her) still hasn't woken up. Luke (Who is like Clary's father [and a werewolf], and her mother's best friend) had given Clary and place to stay. Simon kisses Clary and starts calling her his girlfriend. One of the shadowhunters messages Clary saying Jace pissed off the Inquisitor(Who basically inforces the laws and let people know about them when questioned) in order to punished Jace she sends him to a night in Silent City. Where everyone is attacked and killed by Valentine and this fear demon but Jace. Clary who went to break out Jace, finds him passed out.  
>(Things happen) which leads to this fairy court. Jace warns her about them and not to drink eat anything as they like to trick people and add posion. Not noticing anything, when something bit her, to stop the bleeding she sucked her finger. Leading her into this binding. The 'queen' says she has to kiss the one most wanted. Simon thinking it was him, kisses her. Its not, so Jace kisses her. Leading a very Pissed of Simon to walk away into the Vampire's home. Where he is attacked- latter turned into one.

Clary makes this Rune (Helps with her abilities) called Fearless, they put it on Alex (Who's gay and is scared to come out) and he almost tells his parents. demeaning it to work, later on in the book, Valentine is on a boat, full of fear demons and they almost kill Jace. Later when they go back to the boat, Jace puts on the fearless rune and trys to kill Valentine. But can't. Clary- who is an unnatural Shadowhunter- makes another rune thats stronger and breaks the ship apart. Valentine disappears, yet again. And they firgure out a way to wake Clary's mother.

CITY OF GLASS- Long/short Summary:

Everyone goes to Iris (Which is a 'homeland' for ALL shadowhunters). Clary meets Lukes, sister. Who happened to be married to the inquisitor (Who is now dead and has been replaced) son, Stephen.-Where later in the book, gets attacked by demons. but the boarders around it doesn't let demon's in unless someones used demon blood from the inside. Turns out, Sebastian/ Jonathon is a half demon. he let all the demons in, people die. Then they come together to defeat Jonathon and Valentine- Jace who was willing to kill himself for Clary went to find Jonathon because he killed Max (Basically Max is Jace brother, but Jace was adopted. and the any other person Jace was close to) Jace 'dies' but a Izzy (his sister) found him just before his heart gave out and gave him a healing rune. Jace then proceeded kill Jonathon. Then he goes to this special lake to find Valentine and kill him before he raises this angel. Jace made it just before he killed Clary. But instead of killing Clary, Valentine killed him. Raising the angel he asked the angel to kill ALL shadowhunters, werewolves, vampires, worlocks, witches. Angel says no, Clary kills Valentine. Angel asks Clary want she wants, and Clary said Jace. So the angel, brought back Jace.

(Turns out Jace wasn't really her brother. Jonathon was, Valentine just raised him and Jonathon in different places. As ALL of them were experiments. Jonathon had demon blood in him. Jace and Clary had Angel blood- more than the natural shadowhunter- which explains his fighting abilties and her able to create runes. Jace was the son of Stephen and a woman named Celine- Both died before he was even born. Father died in battle, mother killed herself and Valentine and a friend cut Jace out. Which led to Valentine raising Jace until he was ten.)

REST OF BOOKS:

Just too much. I remember, that Luke and Clary's mother, decided to get married. Jace starts getting nighmares about killing Clary. At the mother's wedding, Jace puts a rune on Clary so they can bring Lilth to life. They fight lilth- Jace who is still under her 'power' brings back Jonathon and Jace is attacked to him. They captured Clary and Clary find out a way to get Jace to stop being under Jonathon's power by stabibing him with The heavenly fire- which was supposed to be for Jonathon. Anways this leads to Jace not being able to touch really anyone without burning them to death. _I don't know about the last book, because it isn't out yet. But i know two MAIN characters (rumored) die. _

* * *

><p><em>Now sorry about every misspelling and mistake, i quickly wrote it and didn't really care. I put as much as i could, and like i said before I might go into more detail. But in the story its' right about Jace and Clary find out they're aren't family so before the fourth book. And Jocelyn (Clary's mother) and Luke are already married.<em>

_Thank you for reading this and I hope it gives and little insite. If you have questions, please ask them on Changing the Safe House as i might delete this before i have a chance to respond. Again, Thank you for reading this and getting to know more about the Mortal Instruments ~J_


	2. Changing

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own The Mortal Instruments OR Darkest Powers. They belong to CC and KA. **_

_Also, when it gets to Clary's POV. The italics are Jace's and Clary's thoughts to each other, which would be explained later. Everything is either in Chloe's POV or Clary's. _

Changing- Chapter 1

_(Chloe POV)_

Kit had a 'group' meeting with us last night, about two new people that were going to join us. Apparently they were in the same boat as we were; they were powerful for what they did and shouldn't be. He didn't go into much detail about what they looked up or how he found them, even if we should trust them. All he said was that they could be major help in the protection area, and that they knew more than we did. This was actually a little bit alarming, because almost everyone who knew more than we did wanted to hurt us.

I was walking up the stairs to my bedroom, trying to get everything ready for when show up. Mainly for myself because I was still having nightmares and end up waking a few people in the process. And we wanted to learn how to downgrade playing our powers while people were, so they weren't so scared of us. But with me raising bodies, every night it would be much harder. I didn't realize the door to Derek's bedroom was open until I felt hands on my shoulder stopping my direction to my room.

"Hey." I say to Derek, struggling for a smile. Derek always seemed to know what I was always thinking and I didn't want him to be worried.

"You busy?" He voice was almost a whisper and he looked down the hall as to see if anyone was listening. Then he looked back into his room where the light to the bathroom was on. He shared a room with his brother and it had a conjoining bathroom, like most of the rooms here had. He stepped closer to me, making sure I was the only one to hear him.

"I thought if you weren't, uh doing anything, maybe we could… hang out?"

"We always hang out." Confusion, must've shown because he shook his head a little. His black hair fell in his eyes, blocking them from me when he looked back up at me.

"Like… a date?" Even with his dark tan skin I could see the faint redness of his cheeks. I didn't know exactly what to say. I thought Derek hated me, for what happened a few days ago. He almost died trying to protect me, like always. I thought he was getting tired of saving me, but a date? Simon was the one that liked me, not him, or… maybe both. But when I thought of Derek, I had this strange feeling of wanting to tell him everything and just run to him and seek the feeling he gives me of always helping me feel protected. One date, what could it hurt?

"Yeah, why not?" I gave a small smile. This look past through his face, one that I never really saw I put it together as it was happiness. The green in his eyes were brighter, then that's when I realized how beautiful they were. He was fixing to speak again, but he looked back where I heard the bathroom door open in his room.

Simon must've started walking towards the door, because Derek back away so and straighten up. Simon noticing us raised one of his eyebrows but said nothing about it. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans, he was still bare foot and his wet hair clung to his face in his brown eyes. It wasn't even up and fixed like it usually is and I actually liked down. Giving his brother a once over, Simon turned to me smiling a little. To me, for some reason it felt strange wrong almost.

"Hey, Chloe." Those two words changed what I had thought. The weirdness and the strange disappeared. I smiled back. "What are you two talking about?" I glanced at Derek as he stared at Simon, so I answered.

"Nothing, Simon. I guess I'll see you two at Dinner." They both nod and I walked away from the sudden awkwardness. If Derek wasn't going to tell Simon, that would mean sneaking around. Some part of me did not like that, but the other part was bouncing with excitement of doing just that.

When I reached my bedroom, which was next door to the boys. I looked back and the two boys were gone, shaking my head, I opened the door to find Tori falling out. She fell, but she caught herself on her hands, looking up at me guilt shown quickly then disappear as she stood grabbing my wrist and slamming the door. I didn't even have to ask if she was listening, because I knew she was. But I did want to question what exactly she was in our room, before I could do that she went to the radio and blast it.

I tried to look as innocent as I could, I knew what was coming.

"You and Dog boy?" I narrowed my eyes at her; I do not like her calling Derek names. We argue over that most of the time. She has many names for him; Jacob, Dog Breath, Fido, Frankenstein were a few more.

"Derek and I and why were you spying on us?" I corrected and questioned. Though Tori had practically become my best friend on the run I found her annoying most of the time.

"Whatever. Where is he taking you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I have no idea why I was so defensive about this, but I was.

"You should know." She rolled her eyes and pointed to my bed, where an 'Old Navy' bag was. I stared going through the bag, most of them were T-shirts, some were dress shirts, then jeans, shorts, and skirts. Then next to the Old Navy bag, there was a tiny bag, with Hair color in it. I smiled to myself; finally I could get this horrible color out of my hair.

"Who-"

"Kit had some woman friend go shopping." I nod and hurry to the conjoining bathroom. I took off my shirt, and mixed the chemicals putting on my gloves and got started. The dark brown that was in my hair was slowly fading away and it was mainly on the tips. Kit's friend broke hair color that was close to my regular- Strawberry Blonde. I wasn't sure how that would work with me on the run, but I wasn't going to object.

I finished, waiting for the color to set before washing it out. When I looked in the mirror it was almost the same, the dark brown on my tips were almost gone. I smiled and sighed as I dried off and went to get dress. Tori already set out something for me, with a note saying 'Most keep you looking hot for Tall, Dark, and Weird.' I rolled my eye at the note and put on what she had.

It was a blue spaghetti strap shirt that was baggy- but was meant to be that way, as it showed off some of my stomach if I moved a certain way- then blue jean shorts that had tiny jewels on the pockets, to pull it all together I put on converse. Then there was a knock on the door, Derek.

"Dad says the people are here." I nod and we walk downstairs, in comfortable silence.

_(Clary POV)_

Stepping through the portal was pure hell, leaving everyone as Jace and I run or at least go into hiding. It didn't take Jace a lot of convincing to put me into hiding. Of course he said that he had to go with me, being his girlfriend and all. I said bye to my mother, -my now step-father- Luke, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, and the Lightwood adults. They didn't even know where we were heading, Magnus said he got in touch with an old friend he is pretty much in the same boat with four kids our age and was more than willing to take us in.

Magnus said he didn't know where he was, but thinking about a guy name Kit Bae would get us where we needed to go, of course that what we did. Now we're in the middle of the woods with a huge cabin in front of us, Jace was holding out bags. We looked at each other for a moment and walked up to the door. We waited a while after we knock and an older guy brown eye, brown hair and a bit shorter than Jace answered it.

"Come in." He moved out of the way, closing the door telling us to follow him where four teenagers were standing. Two of the four looked like the man, must be his children. The boy had blonde hair, slanted brown eyes, about the height of his father. The girl had black hair, brown eyes and a few facial features like the man and her brother she was taller than me but by a few inches.

Looking next to her was a girl my height with Strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and almost the same kind of pale as I was. Next was this really tall guy, almost as tall as Jace by a few inches, black hair, piercing green eyes, very muscular. If it wasn't the fact that I kill for a living he would've been terrifying.

"Hello, I am Christopher Bae, but call me Kit." The older guy, Kit, said then motioned next to him.

_He is a warlock and the boy next to him is one two._ Rang in my head, knowing Jace was speaking to me, I nod.

"This is my son, Simon." Simon waved, I gave a small smile. Even if I just met him he seemed like the Simon back home. Kit pointed to the girl next to him.

"Simon's sister, Vic-"

"Half-sister and the names Tori." She spoke up cutting off Kit's introduction. Kit just shook his head.

_She's a witch. _

_How the hell do you know this stuff?_ I questioned, looking at the people in front of us.

_When you've been reading Shadow Hunter books as long as I have, you can tell after a while. They have those tell-tale signs._ He retorted back.

"This is Chloe." Guessing what he should say after, before he added "She is a long family friend." _I don't know what she is… but I know her kind is rare. _

_HA! The great Jace Lightwood doesn't know something! _

"And this is Derek, my adoptive son." _Werewolf._ I looked at Derek, now that I know what he is, he himself screams WEREWOLF. They all were looking at us expectedly.

"Oh, Hi I am Clary and this is Jace." I moved my right hand over a little. They stared at us, for a while and I started shifting my feet.

_Babe. Ask if we can sleep, or at least where our room is. I looked up at him and glared._

_Why don't YOU? Just flirt with Tori and get her to find you a room. _

_Tori is not my type. But Chloe is…_ I could practically hear the smirk as I turned away from him.

"Well, you tell me what type of being you are, and I'll tell you what we are." Jace finally spoke, turning on the 'charm', but speaking only to Chloe. I rolled my eyes, and she seemed to do the same.

"I am a Necromancer. They are-" She turned to point at the rest of the guys.

"I know what they are. I am not stupid; I've done my reading their powers SCREAM Werewolf, Witch, and Warlock. But you, you're rare." Jace smirked and the girl actually blushed. I walked up next to Jace.

"Ignore Jace. Jace and I are Shadowhunters. Basically we kill things for living… well if they do wrong."

"Except Demons. Demons always do wrong." Jace piped up, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and smiling down at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Okay, so which of you lovely ladies would like to show Clary and I to our room?"

"Sharing?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not? We've shared a bed before." I elbowed him, _ass_, and he chuckled.

"Not like that. Anyways, we would to settle in before we do a full on Q&A." Simon nods, Tori stepped up.

"I'll show you to your rooms." She batted her eyelashes, clearly trying to flirt. I glanced at Jace, who looked grossed out, but kept the charm.

"It's room, but yes show us." He motioned for her to go first.

_Seriously Jace?_ He turned to me slightly as we followed Tori

_What did I do?_ I gave him the 'oh you know what you're doing' look.

_You're going to lead her on._

_Nope. Just until the Q&A and I figure out if we can trust them. But anyways it goes I need to charm to get what I want. He smirked. _

_Try being nice, instead of… regular you._

_I am hurt._ Placing his hand on his heart and faked hurt.

Tori lead us to the last door on the left and opened it. Two beds were in there along with each having a small bed side table. One bed was against near the window the other near a closet door. Jace, who I didn't see, had our bags and placed them in the closet. He picked the bed near the window, leaving me with the other one. The bed was formed so we could see each other, face to face, and not side by side. Tori shut the door after a small nod.

So let me explain the talking in each other's head. I was thinking about something Luke had mentioned with only werewolves could do. Though for him it was complicated, because it was supposed to be with 'mates' and they were usually werewolf's themselves, he couldn't truly do it with mom. So I ended up coming up with a rune that could be placed on downworlders and Shadow hunters, now my parents are able to speak in each other's mind- which gets kind of creepy. I gave it to them, after Jace and I already put it on ourselves, they weren't really happy with that.

It took about two hours, but slowly we started reading each other's mind. Like the Silent Brothers, but to the other person. Of course we can turn it on and off, as I got tired of hearing every dirty thing Jace was thinking about me and made me randomly blush.

"What's on your mind, Red?" Jace asked, leaning back where his hands were behind his head.

"How I thought of the 'Speak with the mind' rune." He slightly nods and looks at me. I was sitting on my bed, knees up to my chest, chin resting on them.

"Do you think we should tell them?" I glanced at him. He looked slightly confused. "About why we're here, I mean the full story? Or just give 'need to know' things."

"It'll probably just end up with them finding out the full story. But I think we need to always keep them on a 'need to know' basics."

I nod, as we laid in silence, getting rest without really sleeping. We headed down stairs.


	3. Questioning

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**I do not own The Mortal Instruments or Darkest Powers. I do own this plot of this story line. **_

_So I am going to change it up. The reason Jace and Clary have the 'Speak in the mind' rune is because Jace and Her were captured in a dream Clary had and that rune popped into her head and she didn't really knew what it did so she asked Jace. Luke and Jocelyn were 'Mates' so they could speak into each other's mind… Think I cleared that up. ~Thanks for reading J._

Chapter 2- Questioning

_(Clary POV)_

Jace and I walked down stairs with our hands intertwined. The group was all in the living room, talking about us. More like if they should trust us or if they should believe anything we say. Jace's face went neutral and I did the best to do the same, the only seat that was open only was the single person chair. Jace sat on the cushion while I sat on the arm rest and Jace placed his hand at the same of my back.

"Questions?" Jace did the best to make his voice sound impassive. I think I was the only one that sense or noticed the hidden anger behind it. Because they didn't trust us, when we're the ones who are going to protect them. But from their point of view I could understand why so I didn't hold anything against them. It would be like proving myself as a Shadowhunter all over again and always proving I was nothing like my father and brother.

"What exactly is a Shadowhunter?" Simon questioned, placing his hands on his knees leaning towards us clasping his hands together.

"Like Clary said, we kill things." I watched each and every single one of them, they looked tense. Like we would attack them without warning, Chloe was sitting between Derek and Simon both look like they were going to protect her. Tori managed to sit next to Simon, staring at her nails, as not a care in the world.

"Yes. Demons, Werewolves, Witches, Sorcerer-"

"Warlock." Jace interrupted, I turned and gave him a little glare.

"Sorcerer basically anything. Why?" Simon didn't correct himself, just blew Jace off and continued talking. I could tell Jace didn't like that, as his hand that was on my back, he was opening and closing his fist. _Calm down. _ I said inside his head, he didn't acknowledge the words.

"We are not giving the full story of how we became. Just know we're more like peace makers. We like the law; you break it, we fix it. Demons we kill, the rest? You don't cause trouble, trouble won't be after you." I kept the 'we are badasses' shield up, though I really wanted to just play nice with them. As we had to live together for a while, until everything was fix.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Chloe asked, I could tell she was trying to release some of the tension. I smiled at her attempt but Jace wasn't going to let up easily.

"Sex." Jace shrug and I hit him upside the head.

_By the angel, Clary_ rang in my head with a hint of anger and amusement hidden behind a glare. I looked at the guys; Derek was smirking, Chloe was trying hard not the laugh, Tori and Simon was smiling at me. Like I earn their approval for hitting him or something.

"I like to draw. Jace likes to fight."

"And have sex." He mumbled under his breath, I shook my head.

"You draw? I do too." Simon beamed at me, from the looks of the others he was the only one that drew. He had that artist vibe rolling off of him. I nod my head, looking at the rest of them.

"And you guys?"

"I write. Simon and I are working on a comic book story about our escape and how we got here. Derek likes to… explore, I guess I should say. Tori- shop." I smile at them, it was like there group was the one back home.

"Well, I have a friend. Also named Simon who LOVES reading comic, anime, and magma. So, if you want someone to give their opinion about liking it. I could always get him here. He is a Vampire, so I don't know how that'll go over with Derek." I pointed look at him and he shrugs. Simon and Chloe practically jumped out of their chairs with excitement.

"Okay one more major question. How did you start going on the run?"

_Don't answer that._

_Why not? They think they shouldn't trust us. We need them to trust us, and going ahead and telling them everything we know. Might help. _I look over at Jace, who raised his eyebrow then shaking his head.

_Also could make them want to get rid of us. They need us as much as we need them._

_I know THAT, Jace. I know we can't tell them, but we have to. And I am telling them. _

As I open my mouth to answer Simon's question. Jace's hand clamps it shut.

_No Clary._

_Yes Jace._ I start licking his hand and I see him roll his eyes and I glare at him.

_Lick my hand, I don't care._ Just because I could, I bit him. His hand quickly disappeared.

_BY THE ANGEL CLARY! _Rang loudly in my head, I covered my ears flinching. I knew I didn't bit him THAT hard.

"My father experimented on my brother, Jace, and I. We're on the run because my brother and my father want to… I don't know. Kill us, help him take over Iris, raise Raizel. My father is just unpredictable. But being who we are, no one wanted that to happen- family wise- and they made us go into hiding." They nod, but looked back at forth between us. And Derek moves closer to Chloe who looked a little worried, but when he moved closer she relaxed. I raised my eyebrows, Jace was staring at me while I mentioned my- our father. But when he saw my eyebrows rose he turns and looked.

_Mates. _I say, slightly smiling at them. Jace turns grinning at me, with a dangerous look. He turned back to the group, addressing Chloe and Derek.

"When are you two, going to get it on?" Everyone's mouth dropped and I turned to Jace. He was still sitting down next to me. I was just as shocked as they were, I could tell that they haven't started anything and I knew he did to.

_JACE! _I yelled into his head, he turned to me looking innocent.

_Yes?_

_Are you CRAZY?! No one knew. Could you be any less caring?_

_Crazy? You should know I am. And once the air is clean with it. They'll work it out._ I cross my arms over my chest and turned away from him.

"Come on. Clary and I aren't blind we could see it."

"What are you talking about?" I know Jace would've raised his eyebrow at that. I felt my face soften, pour girl, didn't even know much about werewolves. I gave her a once over, her cheeks were a light pink and looked very awkward. I looked at Derek and he was staring at his hands until Jace said what he said-

"You may not know. But Wolf Boy does… doesn't he?" Derek looked everywhere but at us and at Chloe, oh he knew that's for sure.

"Fine. Were-"

_Jace! Quit it!_

_They need to know Clary._

_Now is NOT the time for this._

_The sooner the better, then we wouldn't be running around with sexual tension._ He moved his eyebrows suggestively. I tried to hide my smile at him.

_Jace. Let them figure it out for themselves. Please? _I threw my hands up in the air, letting them fall limp next to my body and shook my head. I was completely against him telling them like this (if he decides to tell them). I turned to the group, giving an apologetic smile before turning away from them. Believing he would tell them.

_(Chloe POV)_

Jace looked at us, then back at Clary nodding and sat back down. I wonder what that was all about they looked like they were having an argument but in their heads which is weird. Was it a Shadowhunter thing? Who cares, Jace glared at the back of Clary's head but she didn't seem it notice and if she did she didn't care. Mainly because I could see her victory smile it was more like a smirk.

"I think I like you, Jace." Tori said slightly smirking. Jace furrowed his eyebrows together and wrapped his arm around Clary's waist. Honestly it surprised all of us she should say that. Yeah she clearly hinted she was interested, but at least I could clearly tell they were together. I thought she would think that too, it was this air about him and how she acted around him. I could put that to Derek and I, Jace of course being like Derek putting on this front willing to how himself hurt than anything else. Clary was like me, willing to put herself in the way for Jace to help out help him see he was worth it.

I stopped thinking. Where did THAT come from? I knew my feelings for him for a while but I didn't think he returned them and when he asked me out on a date I was surprised. Clary stared at Tori for a minute before turning to Jace who shook his head.

"I am flattered." He smirks and turned to Clary and lost the smirk. "But I am taken." I took a glance at Tori who just shrugged but from what I could tell she was thinking of some way to get him to cheat on Clary. I instantly decided I like Clary and we were going to be friends. Like we could understand each other in a way Tori couldn't. I smiled.

"Hey, Clary. So is like being a Shadowhunter as cool as it sounds?" Clary smiled at me, slightly laughing and turned to Jace.

"Yeah, it really is."

"How good at you at fighting?"

"Not as good as Jace. You know those experiments I mentioned?" We nod, knowing we were fixing to get more into their lives. Clary glanced at Jace who seemed to enjoy the attention she was giving him. "It gave him better fighting abilities. Speed like Vampires, Strength like Werewolves… that could be all the training he had also but I know none of the other Shadowhunters even the adults can match him." A glaze fell over her eyes, with a small smile on her face like she was remembering something about Jace that she liked. I smiled at the look on her face, it was like she was in love with him.

I looked at Jace who was looking at Clary like she was the only thing that mattered. Like she was his world. And I realized they loved each other and that raised a question because Jace, just meeting him, seemed like he would want to fight and not be running. "Who was really supposed to be in hiding?" Jace and Clary looked at me, Clary looked sadden and Jace looked determined.

"I was. Everyone said I was the one he wanted. And Jace being Jace, said he'll come with me." I nod and smile at Jace. It was like when Derek was changing and I had this over whelming feeling of always wanting to be there for him. Kit walked in the room and smiled, I guess thinking we were somewhat trying to bond.

"Kids. Dinner's ready." Everyone nods and follows him to the kitchen were one more chair was added. Of course, Jace and Clary sat next to each other holding hand. To me it looked like he was trying to comfort Clary as she slightly smiled at him to make him feel better. I knew that smile, I used it many times.

"So, Clary. How did you find out you were a Shadowhunter?" Derek asked Clary smiled and looked at Jace and then shook her head with that same smile.

"Well, you're born into it. You don't have a choice, really. But when my mom found out she was pregnant with me she took me to be raised as a mundle" She paused. "Human, in other words. But then I went to this club. I my Simon was human at this time. And he didn't see this girl go into this closet and I saw two guys following her. One of them was Jace, who was holding a knife. No one saw them, so I followed them. Long story short, it turned out I was one of them. We saved my mom and Jace and that leads us to where we are right now because my birth father is pissed that Jace didn't go with them and turn his back on his people. That's another LONG story. But basically my father sees me as a reason for my mom to leave him and basically hates my guts." She seemed sadden and Jace wraps his arm around her shoulder giving her a slight squeeze. I saw the tears in her eyes that she didn't allow to fall.

I glanced at Tori, she met understand what it's like to have a parent hate you or at least wanted you to turn against your friends. All of us could relate to them in some way to another. It got quiet, a little awkward. It seems like they been through a lot like we have maybe even more. Like their world demands things of them they had to follow more rules than we have. Jace nor Clary didn't finish their food but silently waited for us to.

"Can Jace and I go practice?"

"Practice what?" Kit asked pure curiosity.

"Like we told them. Fighting is basically the only thing we know and how we put our… feelings into things. So fighting." Kit nods and Jace and Clary run up to their room only to come back a few minutes later to have tight black clothing on and goes into the back yard. Though they were black you could tell they were strictly out of working out. We all looked at each other, before getting up and following them to watch them. Wanting to know exactly how good they were.

They were in a fighting stance, circling each other. Jace lunched first and Clary flipped backwards away from Jace using her foot to kick him in the face. I saw Jace move his Jaw before he took what looked like a knife out of his tight pants. Spinning it and Clary had a weapon too. I started growing concern were they actually going to use the weapons on each other? I looked at everyone else who seemed to be questioning the same thing. Then at once they attacked each other; cutting, punching, kicking, bending. Some blood was shown and Clary had a cut on her head that Jace gave while Clary gave Jace a cut on his chest. He was wearing an extremely tight muscle shirt, he had black tattoos practically all over his body looking at Clary who was basically wearing the exact something had some of the same black tattoos.

Jace jumped, when Clary went to knock his feet out from under him. But this jump wasn't a regular jump he jumped about 10-20 feet in the air. I felt my eyes grow wide, and he became faster and his punches and kicks seemed harder.

"BLOCK CLARY!" He yelled as he sent her a punch. That she was barely able to get when he kicked her a few seconds later.

"HARDER! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN. THINK THAT I AM VALENTINE! THINK THAT HE JUST KILLED YOUR MOTHER, LUKE, SIMON, EVERYONE YOU CARE ABOUT! THINK THAT I AM DEAD! ANYTHING CLARY SHOW THAT ANGER!" That really seemed to get to her, after she said think of him as if he were dead she started taking out knife after knife throwing it at him. She threw two at the same time and he dodged one but the other hit his stomach and he froze looking down at himself. Blood poured and we ran to him, the closer I got I realized that he was smiling.

"Good Job, Clary." Clary walked towards him, grasping the knife and yanking it out. I flinched as well as everyone else but Jace didn't. She took out this pencil looking thing and helped Jace take off this shirt. Now we were right beside him and I saw faint white lines that covered his arms and chest. Clary drew another black tattoo on him, which confused the heck out of him. But the knife wound disappeared. I started gaping at the wound, and I was pretty sure everyone else was too.

There was so MUCH we didn't know about being a Shadowhunter. Clary hugged Jace as he kissed the top of her head. "Sorry Jace." I heard her mumble and he laughed and kissed her temple.

"You can't kill me, even if you wanted too. But next time, I am diffidently winning." Clary laughed and as they didn't see us there they picking up his shirt and walked into the house. Leaving us to understand what the heck we just saw without an explanation.


	4. New Place

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own The Moral Instruments or Darkest Powers. I do own this plot of this story line. **_

_Well, I hope you like this chapter I really do because I do not really know what to write so I am just going to let it flow. Oh and because of that the Point of Views change a couple times. Now I think I am going to start asking random questions: __**What is your favorite ocean animal?**_

_**My Answer:**__ Great White Shark, actually want to swim with them one day. _

_~Thank you for reading J. _

Chapter 3- Unnamed

_(Clary POV)_

It's been a week. I really REALLY LOOOONNNGGG week. Simon and Tori are always fighting and using their powers with Derek and Chloe always laughing at them. Jace and I see it as childish, when with me who didn't grow up with the demand like Jace did. Jace and I spend most of our time with Derek and Chloe-who seemed to be set with being my friend. Which I didn't mind at all, she was SO different from everyone else I've met. We actually got to know each other and we talk about her… hopefully soon to be boyfriend-Derek- and Jace.

Each time she wants to talk or I want to talk whether it is about our past, family, our guys, the present and sometimes the future. I put a silencing rune on the wall and a rune to lock the door so no one would hear or interrupt us. I think that was made us become close, just knowing each other. Somewhat like me she grew up with one parent but basically had both parental influences. We both had some messed up family somewhere in our family line. I had got her to talk about Derek; I even sneak the werewolf books out of the library for us to start reading. Both of us studying though I help from all the personal experience I have with them.

It was a little awkward when we got to Mates section of the one of the books. I let her read it mostly because she was interested in one and she deserved to know. She found ways that'll help when Derek needed to go change, she found ways to help him control… well everything. The way she always wanted to help Derek, the way she talked about Derek. I knew soon they'll both realize what they had, what they will have. Even knowing her for the short amount of time, I wanted to protect her. But I wasn't like Derek nor Simon, I knew from what she told me, they wouldn't let her be in any fight if they allow it but I could see what she had. She could handle herself she just had to prove it.

Also in these meetings I've been teaching her how to fight. Which frustrated me a little, she was clumsy and looked awkward most of the time. I was thinking maybe it was my technique but once she mentioned she use to be in gymnastics, we used that. And she could kick some serious ass but a couple more weeks of the training. Jace helps, once he got tired of me keeping secretes from him which helped a lot, because he helped with the things I didn't catch. Jace and I decided to go into the nearby city and look for demons. The area we happen to be in was known for demons by the Clave and Jace and I needed to release some pint up energy.

Of course, the rest of group wanted to come. But we couldn't exactly tell Kit what we were planning. So about ten at night when Derek said he'd fallen asleep, I drew a rune and we land right in the middle of the city. Jace and I went first watching and listening for demons. When we came across some, it was by mistake we literally ran into them. As they were running out of an alley- Jace and I didn't take long to go into action. Killing three easily and quickly but that left two more, which weren't like the others these were extremely deadly. Any blood or saliva could do more damage to skin and organs then say 30 years of smoking and pure sun light. We told the guys not join our fights, we needed them now but we both refused to get them involved. Jace took the one on the right while I took the one on the left.

While sizing the demon up, I was thinking of the easiest way to kill the demon. I had to do it right and fast the first time because I might not be getting a second chance. The demon lunged at me, going for my legs to knock them out from under me. I quickly jumped and did a flip to land where I was behind it. I grabbed my steal from my pocket whispering 'Israel' and throwing it quickly at the demon's back who was confused as to where I was. When with it as deadly as it was, they were stupid and easily confused yet smart. I looked over at Jace who was pinned, but by two demons. I had no idea where the second one came from, but I didn't care.

Quickly running over to them, throwing one off and turned to fight it. Most do not follow for the same trick twice, so when it lunged I grabbed Jace's sword that he carried which was of course away from him and stabbed the demon. I turned to Jace who had burses forming and I didn't see his weapons belt on him. I looked around the floor, seeing that it was cut off of him. I knew Jace didn't want nor liked to be saved but he had to weapon.

I snuck up behind the demon but Jace saw and threw himself at the demon. The demon side stepped Jace, laughed and spun around facing me. Jace must've already tried that trick. Great. I quickly came up with a plan, but soon that was gone as Jace found his belt and snuck up behind the demon. I kept the demon's attention on me, I looked towards Jace and the demon took the opportunity to get me. Jumping one me, making me loose the sword and having the wind knock out of me. Jace yelled my name, when he saw the demon cutting his wrist with his own finger.

I trashed about, trying to get away knowing my fate as soon as that blood touched my skin. I looked towards the group, who had horror written all over their faces. Frozen to the spot they stood and I knew they weren't any help- but what did I expect they haven't seen a demon like this one. It was just as bad as the greater demon. Jace quickly threw himself on top of me, kicking the demon in the face. Helping me up, he turned back eyes hard, Jace nevered like me fighting but to an extent he knew I could take care of myself. But once if I almost die he couldn't handle it. Jace grew angry and threw himself back at the demon knife drawn. Stabbing too many times, I was sure Jace had blood on him.

The demon died and I ran to Jace. Covered in blood, panic set in as he fell to the floor. I patted my belt to find my Stele, finding it I quickly drew the strongest healing rune I knew. I held his hand as his breathing became deeper and deeper. These demons… the blood with a rune took a few moments before they would wake up as long as the blood hadn't entered our blood stream itself. The blood slowly started to disappear and thankfully Jace woke up.

"Clary?" Relief overcame me and I threw myself at Jace wrapping my arms around his neck.

"By the angel, Jace. DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I heard him chuckle but he wrapped me in a hug. "Swear on the Angel Jace." He shook his head, but buried his head in my neck, kissing it slightly.

"As long as my heart is beating and you're alive. I won't stop putting my life on the line for you." I heard an 'aw' from behind us, but I didn't care I gave Jace a light peck on the lips as he pouted when I pulled away.

_(Derek POV)_

Tori and Chloe said 'aw' after Jace had said what he said. Simon and I just looked at each other freaked a little. Jace as all this week has never showed affection towards Clary. Personally he seemed like an ass that was incapable in feeling those things. He was an ass to everyone but Tori seemed to like it.

_(Chloe POV)_

We all went back through the portal because Clary didn't want us to get involved if we kept 'hunting'. It was probably six in the morning and I was tired. Once my head hit the pillow in my room I fell asleep.

_Leaves and sticks crunch under my every footstep as I jogged through the woods. I had no idea exactly what I why I was jogging but I knew it had to do something with Derek. I HAD to get to Derek; I wasn't even for sure which direction I was going in though. I could've been running in circles for all I knew. I passed a huge tree with the roots sticking mostly out of the ground. I was good at missing them, but I missed judge a root and got caught. Falling on my hands and knees, scraping them pretty good. I yanked and yanked but it wouldn't budge, so I looked back. _

_It wasn't the tree root that had my foot, but a dead body trying to make its way up to me. I screamed kicking and moving away from it, back pressed against a tree. I closed my eyes to focus and release it. I felt its bony hands grab my ankle again and pull me towards itself. Release. Release. I felt it moving its way crawling over my body as I was paralyzed. Release. RELEASE! But it wouldn't release, why won't it release? I could feel it hovering above me, but I refused to open my eyes. I heard crunching and I moved my head to look in that direction refusing to acknowledge the body above me. _

_Edison Group. Many people walked out of the forest. Suited up with guns bullets and tranquilizers being used, army boots, cargo pants, and t-shirts. They all aimed at me, like I was going to fight them. "MOVE!" One of them yelled I looked back at the hovering body to see it getting off of me. "UP!" The same one demanded, when I didn't move I heard clicking of the guns. But I was too scared to move. The person that demanded that I get up walked up with a smaller hand gun and aimed it at my head. I stared him in his brown eyes and saw nothing. His face was hard, emotionless a scowl set on it. I looked at the barrel of the gun. As it was all slow motion the clicking of the gun as he was pulling back the trigger and the BANG of it as it released. _

I shot up in the bed I could feel the sweat on my face. I hair stuck to my face and on my neck. I tried to control my breathing and the rapid beating of my heart.

"Chloe." I turned my head towards the door. Clary, Jace, and Derek were standing at the door staring at me. Clary or Jace wasn't showing any emotion and Derek stepped forward sitting on my bed. I hadn't had a dream since Clary and Jace had come here and I wasn't for sure what they thought about this. I must've been screaming or something to wake them up but then why wasn't everyone else awake.

"Chloe, you need to release them." I furrowed my eyebrows and staring at Derek. Confused as to how he knew I raised something. Clary stepped forward showing me this phone type thing with beeping red lights and they were moving towards us.

"Jace and I step up runes around the parameter, alarming us when someone passed it. It labels them for us to follow. Jace and I checked it out… Chloe, they're dead. Derek was already walking to the room when we got here and we told him." I nod slightly less confused. Jace walked over placing his hand on Clary's shoulder and looked at me. The look in his eyes was understanding but what was there that needed understanding. We are completely different, what nightmares could he have?

"Chloe. Release them. Jace and I will go get rid of them after that but we need you to release them first." I nod concentrating on doing just that. Taking a deep breath and looked at them letting them know it was done. Clary nods and takes my arm.

"This'll let you sleep without nightmares. You'll be out most of the day. Derek mentioned how you hardly sleep and Jace and I can tell." I looked at Derek to see if he was alright with her doing this. But he just turned away and nods. I hissed as I felt my arm burning.

"It'll go away soon." Jace said following Derek out of the room as everything became dark and I was falling asleep.

_(Clary POV)_

After pulling the blankets up on Chloe I followed the guys to help them. Thinking that there had to be some way for us to help her control her powers while she slept. I thought of the way that I had helped Jace sleep at night; one was to make sure he worked out for hours before he went to sleep, two was make sure he meditated every day three times a day, the third one was put that rune on him when he woke up in the middle of the night. But we couldn't do the rune on Chloe all the time. The meditating should be enough and maybe have her come to terms with her powers sometimes that was the problem for Downworlders.

"Derek. How many times does she wake up in the middle of the night? How many times does she raise?" Derek glanced back at me, sometimes I think he tolerates me because Chloe likes me not because I've earned his trust- because I am not sure I have- and not because Jace and I can help keep his family-Pack- safe.

"She wakes up once maybe twice a night. Almost 'raises' each time." I nod and look at Jace how nods his head.

"We think we could help her with her nightmares help her control her powers when she sleeps." He doesn't say anything, not when we burnt the bodies, not when we were heading back. And by that time it was sunrise and Kit was awake he gave us a funny look but didn't say anything. One comment that Breakfast would be ready soon and that we needed to talk.

After that I needed a serious shower, so I quickly took one. Loving the burning water going down my back as I scrubbed my body until it was light pink. I stepped out wrapping a towel around me and walked into Jace's and my room, because I forgot to bring a change of clothing. Picking out my lace black bra and underwear, quickly putting them on then wrapping the towel back around me. I crouched down to grab blue jean shorts and a green 'V' neck t-shirt and found my shoes tying them up and walk down stairs.

Simon just stepped out of his room, hair sticking up all over the place and still in his pajama pants without a shirt on. As we walked downstairs he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; Tori was the only one not here besides Chloe. Kit shook his head as Tori stumbled in, grouchy. She set her head on the table mumbling incoherent things. Everyone had their plates full of bacon, eggs, toast, and either orange juice or milk as their choice of drink. We all ate in silence, waiting for Kit to start talking. Not once did he ask where Chloe was, so I am assuming that either Derek or Jace told him.

"Kids." We all look up at once. Well, the boys and I did apparently Tori fell back asleep. He set his fork down, slightly pushing his plate of food away basically meaning we HAD to pay attention.

"Jace. Clary. The kids and I have been at this safe house for a while and its time we move on. Problem is… there are no more safe houses in New York and I know very little friends outside New York that'll be willing to help."

Jace and I looked at each other then back at Kit.

_Problem? _

_Not really. _

_Safety Issues? _

_Yes._ _Depending on exactly who these people are, no matter what Kit cannot trust them not even a little._

"Give us the names. We can have our contacts search for them. See how trustworthy they really are." Jace said standing up and leaving the room right after to contact Magnus, Simon, and Alec. They looked at me to explain and I did, moments later all four boys walk in. Kit smiled at Magnus and they did an awkward man hug. Simon and Derek stared the sparkly man confusion and slight distaste in the man that was hugging their father. I smiled at Simon, jumping into his arms as he laughed.

"God. I missed you. And it's been a WEEK!" I slightly laughed at him, still hugging him.

"Hey, Blood sucker. Let go of my girl."

"Hey, Angel dick. She hugged me." I sighed and pulled away glaring at my boyfriend and best friend.

"CLARY BABE!" Magnus said, slightly hugging me around my shoulders.

"MAGNUS BABE!" I smiled at the taller man.

_(Third Person)_

The three men joined everyone at the table as Kit wrote down the few friends that he knew he could probably trust and handed them to Magnus. Magnus proceeded to rewrite them and handed them to Alec and Simon. Knowing what they needed do, they both get up and leave to go spy on the people real quick. Magnus stayed chatting, knowing he'll have to wait for more information on the six people Kit gave him the names too before he could do research.

"Clary, darling. How has this week been?"

"Peachy." He rolled his eyes and looks at Jace.

"Is Angel boy treating you right? Because tell me and I'll-" Magnus had green sparkling finger tips as he threaten the boy.

"It's good." Clary simply smiled at the man who apparently cares for Clary as much as anyone else. Like she got into the heart of everyone without even trying. Though at times Magnus seemed to care less if he wasn't getting paid. Clary, though, could tell when he is sincere and when he isn't.

Derek and Simon hadn't said a word since seeing the sparkly man, like they didn't know how to carry themselves around him. Tori had long woken up realizing that there were new men in the house and quickly went to get changed. _Though they were all taken so it didn't matter_. Clary thought to herself, rolling her eyes as Tori made her way down and sat. Derek and Simon followed Clary's footsteps and rolled their eyes as well.

Alec and Simon appeared thirty minutes later. Sitting down once again, they launched into their story of what they thought about the six men. Magnus took note of the three that sounded more suspicious and would look into them more than the other. After that, Magnus knew he had to give the group a new place for now. One that was safer than the past, safe houses they've been in. This one was safer, only because Magnus and Alec knew about the place.

"Alec. Babe. Make sure my southern home is ready for them." Alec nods, standing knowing which one he was talking about. He knew Magnus had many homes, but he has been shown only one. The house itself was big enough that each person could have their own room and bathroom, still having a library, den, game, kitchen, and living room. The home Magnus owned the New York was the smallest, Alec knew that but he didn't fully understand why Magnus was giving them this house. But he still did what Magnus asked, no questions asked this time.

"Doesn't he ever tell you no?" Jace questioned Magnus after he knew his brother left. Magnus smiled standing and motioning down at his body.

"Does it look like he can tell me no?" Jace smirked, shaking his head.

"I need to teach my brother to yell rape." Magnus placed his hand over his heart, faking hurt.

"Why, you think I rape your poor innocent brother? I haven't done anything he wasn't ready for." Jace made a face as Clary and Kit chuckled. Kit was use to this from Magnus though only meeting the man- in person- five times. Magnus had been a great deal of help when Kit needed it. When he was looking for his sons- for one.

"I also don't need to know what you guys do behind closed doors."

Clary sighed, turning to her best friend, knowing Jace and Magnus could go all day arguing with each other. Looking him up and down, noticing each time she looked at him that she could see the changes of being a vampire had done. He was still that geek she knew, but hotter. He had muscles placed where he didn't before, he didn't have the glasses, and his brown curly hair looked slightly healthy.

Before Clary could question Simon on how Izzy was, Chloe walked in stopping dead when she saw the unfamiliar men in the kitchen. Everyone stared at her, before she made her way over to the empty sit next to Derek. Derek had been slightly tensed when he smelt the vampire, but with Chloe in the room he didn't want to take his eyes off the vampire or Chloe. Clary noticed and stepped between Derek and Chloe and Simon.

She hoped that would give Derek a little peace of mind if she stood between them. The group stayed together until Alec had come back looking exhausted and Jace laughed. Alec had never looked so exhausted even after they fought side-by-side. Magnus gave Kit the date to have them moved in by that really none of the kids pay attention to. Clary was too busy talking to Simon and Alec to even care.


	5. Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Darkest Powers.**

_Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't post this when I thought. I couldn't think of anything to a while of what to happen. So thank you for waiting a couple days. And I made sure this one was extra-long just because of it. Thank you for reading –J. _

_**Question of the chapter: **__What are your favorite band/ singer? _

_**My Answer: **__TOO MANY! Asking Alexandria, Blood on the Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse, Escape the Fate, Mayday Parade, Sleeping with Sirens, Peirce the Veil, yeah that's a few of them. _

Chapter 4-

_(ChloePOV)_

It's been a month since moving into that weird guys house. All of us got pretty freaked out when we got there and there was no food but when you open Jace or Clary opened it there was. I remember that day crystal clear.

"_Why is there no FOOD!?" Simon yelled. We've only been there for about half an hour. All of us were roaming the place getting to remember the layout of the house. This house was huge! It looked small but there was about fifthteen rooms' total. This guy knew how to live! We were in the middle of nowhere and he had wards up everywhere. Ultimate save house, Clary and Jace once told us before. According to them, he was powerful just because of what his parents were. _

_And the fact that he was older. WAY older than he looked, they wouldn't tell us how old. But looking at Kit's face he knew actually how old. None of us knew how Kit knew that guy. That guy seemed like the last person Kit would talk too, much less trust. Clary told me his name was Magnus and he was dating Alec- Jace's adoptive brother. She told us that when everyone wanted to know how they knew each other. None one spoke up until Clary started talking. An interesting topic that was Tori seemed pissed that all the guys had imitated other. The vampire, she was apparently into. _

_All of us walked into the kitchen when Simon had said that. Clary and Jace had smirks on their faces. As we all opened the cabinets to no food. They had mentioned that the closes shopping store was about 50 miles out. So having no food was a difficultly. Kit had walked into the room and did what Clary and Jace were doing. He seemed to understand what was going on along with them. _

"_You think he lives in a place like this he would have food." Tori said, slamming the cabinet door shut. I shrug and sit down on the table. Knowing them for about two weeks, I knew they would tell us something that would be amazing. Like they knew all the secrets in the world and they might as well know them as they seem to know all the rules for 'Downworlders' and humans, know both histories the each species and how they got started, and how to kick ass. _

_Kit starts laughing at the frantic look on Simon's and Tori's face. Derek's was amusement towards them as they were freaking out more than he was. Clary smiled at me, walking to the cabinet and opening the door. A couple cooked Chesse pizzas showed up. As Jace walked to the fridge that was empty know filled with diet coke and regular coke and sets them on the table. All of our mouths dropped open. Simon snapped out of it first, walking to the cabinet and opening and turning to Clary and Jace. _

"_How did you do that?" Kit opens another cabinet, cups and plates enough for all of us showed. _

"_You think they understand that this is a house that one of the most powerful warlocks live that he has everything in covered in magic. Would you think Jace?" Clary questions him. He smirks and sits down. Kit joins him and so does Clary as all of us are gaping at the three of them. They don't even knowledge us as they all take a slice of pizza and begin eating. _

"_Seriously how did you do that?" Tori asked looking at the cabinets then back at Clary, Jace, and Kit._

"_Magnus loves his _magic_. Everything in this house is used by it. Turning on the shower, turning on the lights, the TV, computer, the library, even his training room he put in for Alec when they visit. All the protection spells on this house. Everything has _magic_; you just have to know how to use it. Magnus has made it simple for someone who wasn't him. It's the same with the cabinet and everything in the kitchen. _Magic_ is the main cause why there was no food. Magnus made it where all you had to do was think about what you wanted then open the door and it should appear. It took Jace, Simon, Alec, Izzy, and Me about a week to be able to use it without Magnus's help. So don't feel bad. We do not like using _Magic_ as it goes against everything we don't believe in the word '_Magic_' but it's easier for you guys to understand if we say it." Clary says taking a bite out of the pizza. I know all of us are confused a heck but we all slowly made it to the table where one of us didn't have a chair. As Derek was going to make me take his chair. Clary waved it off and thought about it as the table extended itself and a chair appeared. _

"_Told you. Everything in this house is covered in _Magic. _Just think and it'll happen or appear." _

After that everything was awkward, because we either had to ask Kit, Jace, or Clary to do something for us. But all of us now know how to work everything with our minds, which creeps everyone out. Even Clary, Jace, and Kit as they admitted much a few days after they told us about thinking what you want with your minds and it'll appear. Magnus must be pretty strong Sorcerer if he was able to have non-sorcerer's uses his powers. Clary and Jace admit that they also weren't sure how he was able to do it.

They spend most of their time in the basement, were the training room that was Alec's was. And holly crap the basement was medium size and changed into different rooms. There was a workout room with weights, then a target room for throwing swords or apparently arrows- as Clary mentioned Alec's favorite weapon, then one filled with mats and beams with a basically a zip line on top, and last one had a pool. As I didn't understand the pool for working out much it was good to have fun in.

Derek has also token me out on a date, with Jace's and Clary's help apparently. They had Clary's bedroom change-with their minds- into a little wood setting with a table and food. It was fun and easy going because it didn't put pressure on either of us. The food was much like for a picnic; sandwiches, chips, soda, and fruit. The table was small like we had to sit on the floor- pillow- and the 'woods' sounded much like it. Owl hoots, crickets, and the silent things that or like the woods.

I loved it. Derek and I apparently have a love- hated relationship with the woods. But it was where we were both comfortable so we didn't mind. Clary had to sleep in Jace's room because time passed enough for us not to know what time it was. After we ate, we leaned up against a tree and just talked about anything and nothing. It was more than when we were out on our own and shared little details with each other. Like hoe dogs don't like him and the song my mother uses to sing me.

This non-date date was wonderful.

_(ClaryPOV)_

Even if they don't know yet what they were together. They were cute. Sneaking glances at each other and pretending that nothing was happening between them. Jace and I knew it was a matter of time before Derek knew and would freak a little. Jace and I were betting each other when he would find out what Chloe was to him. Jace's was months and his reason was that he was blinded by his need to know everything that it clouded his mind and heart. Mine was shorter giving Derek and little credit.

They've only been on one official date but he takes her out with him to change every week when he needed to change. Even if they don't see it, they both come back happy as heck. Like a little them time was what they needed during the week. As Chloe was mainly always with me, and Derek was always with Simon and Jace. Tori I think didn't like me that much and was always in her room. Chloe was now almost as good as I was with fighting but wasn't there at the same time as we practice with a virtual Derek, Simon, and Tori and she always failed the part of helping them and getting herself hurt with a virtual enemy.

I try telling her she needed to watch her back them watch theirs, but apparently her feeling the need to protect them at the same time had overcome her safety. Jace was teaching Simon and Derek fighting skills also and from what he had told me, I was that they got to where they needed to be faster than Chloe had. But I think that was because Kit had taught them something. Kit took it appond himself to teach Tori as she had powerful powers and she could use them without saying anything and he thought that would be good enough for her and we didn't disagree.

Chloe and I have gotten closer than we were before. She asks me about guys- mainly how I got Jace and I didn't get offended. Because the question before that one was how you do get a guy to understand you like him. She read all the werewolf books and hadn't freaked when she read the Mates for werewolf just sadden a little. I didn't fully understand her sadness until it clicked days later that she thought she wasn't his mate. And might not feel the same towards her as she does him. And I haven't told her otherwise because she needed to figure it out without any help from me or Jace.

I was walking to the training room where the guys were at because I wanted to help and I was bored. They were on in the beam room where learning to balance and fight was the main use for the room. Derek was fighting with Jace and Simon was learning balance from the looks of things. I watched Simon for a moment before I attached myself to one of the cords not being used and climb my way up to him.

"Simon." I said to let him know I was behind him. He jumped slightly and spun so fast he almost fell if I didn't balance him myself.

"Geez. Don't do that." I raised my eyebrows as he placed his hand on his heart seeming to calm himself down.

"First off. If I was an enemy you would be dead by now. Two I am bored and want to help so. Run across the beam and jump to the other." I pointed to one that was about a good five to ten feet away with no way to getting to it without jumping he looked at me like I just grew two heads.

"I can't make that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you can. Just believe and you'll do it. Besides if you miss you are attached to the ceiling you won't fall to the ground. You are going to keep doing it until you make it over there and I won't let you down until you do." He sighed and looked over to the beam and back at me.

"So I have to run and then jump even if this beam wasn't leading to it?"

"Correct. It'll teach you balance while running and if you have to change course quickly and have to jump this'll help."

"When will I have to jump?"

"Jace and I jump from roofs all the time. Now do it." He took a deep breath and ran almost falling a couple times but stopped dead when he was supposed to jump.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO STOP!" Jace yelled at Simon as Derek and he were now watching us.

"HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW THAT I WON'T FALL!" Simon yelled back staring at the beam. I rolled my eyes.

"Simon watch me." I slightly yelled, then took off running. When I was close to Simon I looked at the beam and calculated as much force I would have to use. Then I jumped. I looked down and I was a far fall even with me being attached to the ceiling was scary as hell. But I was use to this height. I looked at the beam I had thrown myself to, as it got closer and closer. Everything was happening slow motion. From Simon yelling my name with disbelief hidden in it. And maybe my silent scream.

Before I knew it I was on the beam standing. As the other times I would miscalculate or land then fall or once even using my hand to climb on the door as I caught it with my hands.

"HOLY CRAP I ACTAULLY LANDED ON MY FEET THIS TIME!" I yelled dancing as I can hear Jace laughing at me.

"VERY GOOD BABE!" I smiled down at him then jumped doing a couple of flips and then I was about five feet off the ground as Jace walked over and unhooked me. I landed him his arms and he smiled down at me. I pecked his lips then looked up at Simon. He was looking down at me, shock clearly shown.

"COME ON SIMON! WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU AT LEAST TRY!" I yell up at him as he took a deep breath and walked back then took off running and jumped. He landed on it but misguiding his weight as he fell forward. Yelling shit, before it even happened. Jace walked over and unhooked him; I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. Simon was breathing hard on hand placed on his heart the other on his knee, trying to catch his breath.

"Good job. The first time I tried I actually missed it. But you landed; no matter if you fell afterwards you still made it. Next time though, trust yourself and you won't fall." I tell him as Derek handed him a drink of water. Simon only nods before he leaves the room. All of us follow his step and go to our rooms to shower and change. Magnus, Alec, and Simon have been updating us with sending fire massages to us every once in a while.

So far, my father or brother showed themselves. But they been having unusual demon activity in the last town we were in. So they were catching up to where we were, but Magnus assures us that only Alec and he knew exactly where were and that every protection spell he knew was on the house.

_-Three Months Later-_

Chloe and Derek and finally become an item two months ago. So really after being in the house for a month they finally gave in and started dating. Simon wasn't all into it, but he was happy that his brother found someone and he actually liked her. Though Derek and Chloe still don't know that they are Mates and Jace is closer to winning the bet. I could care less though, they both seem incredibly happy. Jace won't say anything to them about them seeming happy but I know he is just as happy that they got together as I am. Though his reason is probably all the sexual tension between the two of them. It had gotten worst since they've become an item, but at least they can do something about it. I don't think they have yet, because it is still there.

The fighting has come to an end for everyone. All of them had they approval of Jace and me as we gave on final test for EVERYONE to be in. Kit was up in the control center watching us and helping at helping us know what to do. It was only for Jace, Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, and I to past. Jace and I because when it came down to it, we needed to face my father and brother. And the way we did that was we used a rune to see everyone's enemy they feared.

_Jace and I stood in front of the group knowing that this was to let all of us know that we could have each other's back when something happened. This was mainly for Chloe and Derek as they can't seem to pass anything if it concerned the other even with it being virtual. They rather have their selves hurt than the other and that was a major problem. It was to show the other person that the other could handle themselves as much as the other person. Jace and I knew the difficultly it is when a werewolf wants to protect his mate. Luke had pointed that as much was the other. But for him he knew that my mother could handle herself and that's how he was able to control that feeling. _

_I had called him and asked how to fix that problem and this was much to his recommendation. So as we stood before them and saw the enemy they were all afraid of and Jace and I knew who we were scared of we had added them with so all of us could fight our enemy. _

"_Now this is for everyone. We will stand out in the side lines. Clary or I being your partner to help you defeat your enemy. You WILL stay at the side line and watch, no one else will interfere with it." Jace looked up at Kit. As Jace thought him how to use the buttons and which one was the one to make our enemies appear. The enemies showed next to us not moving as Kit turned off the ability to fight us for now. Jace introduced all of the enemies and who they were enemies of. _

"_Jonathon Morgenstern. Clary's enemy and brother. Remember he is half demon and is difficult to kill." Everyone glanced at me to my brother. Jonathon looked so powerful and evil. His black eyes glared at me like if he was really in front of me. His blonde hair combed back, and runes showed everywhere. Jace cleared his throat and waved his hand towards my father. _

"_Valentine Morgenstern. My enemy. He is the one who made Jonathon, Clary, and I who we are. He dislikes Downworlders and isn't afraid to kill his own child." Jace seemed uncomfortable and I knew I was the only who saw how uncomfortable he was about this. Dad was about Derek's height and he didn't look as evil as Jonathon did. But I knew they knew that looks could be deceiving. So I continued the announcement. _

"_Diane Enright. Tori's enemy and her Mother- as you guys know. Um… I think you all know her." I didn't make contact with any of them because this was as embarrassing as anything I know of. I moved the gesture to the werewolf behind me. _

"_Liam Malloy. Derek's enemy… um. He is dead, but… I understand why he is still an enemy." I still haven't made eye contact with any of them as I am basically revealing their secrets. I motion towards the teenage boy next to me. _

"_Royce Banks. Chloe's enemy. Supernatural Ghost." Last was Simon's and even if this man should be everyone's enemy, Simon hardly had any. _

"_Dr. Davidoff. Simon's enemy. Dead Supernatural." I stand next to Davidoff as Jace is on the other side of the enemies. _

"_Even if most of these enemies are now dead. They help face fear. Every single one of you, if you believe it or not are still scared of this people in front of you. Jace and I will go first, but we need partners." They just stared at me, as they figured I would tell them who was with whom. _

"_Fine. Jace and Simon against Valentine, Derek and me against Jonathon, Chloe and Jace against Royce, Tori and me and Diane, Simon and me against Davidoff, and Derek and Jace against Liam. Got it? Good. Jace and Simon you're up- Oh and don't be afraid to use your powers." I didn't give them a time to respond as I walked off the court with everyone but Simon and Jace. Every enemy but Valentine vanished; making sure everyone was next to me I gave the thumbs up to Kit. Letting him to block us in, all he had to do was press another button and four concrete walls appeared. Then a TV to show us what was going on and chairs for us to sit in and watch. _

-Third Person-

_Jace and Simon were talking stagey as the group walked and got blocked off from them. Jace knowing no harm will really come was still iffy about the whole thing. He didn't understand fully why he was stared of his first adopted father. Jace also knew that the virtual is just as good as the real person. The virtual will have ALL Valentine's memories and abilities. He didn't know how to tell Simon just how talented Valentine was with weapons and words. He didn't know if he could even be the one to kill the virtual Valentine. All he knew was that he had a weak Warlock that knew no more than five spells to help them out. Jace also knew that he trained Simon in the art of fighting but not weapons. This fight though uneven on Valentine's side was even on Jace's because Jace knew he would be the one mainly fighting. He now wished he had taught Simon how to use at least one weapon. The four walls blocking him from his girlfriend showed up and the weapon wall appeared letting Jace know it was time to get started. _

_Standing in front of Simon he pulled a weapon from his belt as his so called father walked to the weapon wall. The virtual had enough brains programmed through the system to have him walking, talking, and thinking like a normal person. Though all weapons were virtual, they also give a virtual feel of dying, if you were wounded. Once a red light started blinking he knew Kit turned on that part of the program. Jace took a deep breath as his father walked back to where he was with Valentine's favorite weapon. Jace knew all too well why Valentine liked using that weapon on Jace. As the end of the weapon curved causing more damaged when pulled out then it would when it enters. The length of the weapon was about three to four feet of handle before the got to the metal curves. _

_Valentine and Jace went into a fighting stance. Jace had told Simon not to help, that he had to do this by himself. Though, he also told Simon, that if it looked like Jace couldn't handle it to help with a spell not to attack with his body. Simon did as Jace told him and stayed away, but when he saw the weapon Valentine had pick he was itching us to throw the thing away with his powers. As Valentine started talking he couldn't help but realize why Jace was so terrified of the man. _

"_You remember when I killed you bird boy?" The virtual Valentine spoke. Jace didn't talk back; he wasn't going to let the virtual get into his head. As the real Valentine also liked to try to get into his head when the time came. "I told you to train it, not love you. Nobody could love someone like you. You're weak, pathetic little boy. My daughter only stays by you because you're a project to fix for her, once you're fix she'll leave you." _

_As boy parties circle each other, Jace study the virtual. Not only the virtual talked, acted, and had the memories- the virtual would also fight like the real one. He didn't know how Magnus had managed to have all the qualities like that on something that is basically runed by a computer. Valentine lifted the weapon, as the admire it. Touching the blade and smiling before looking towards Jace. _

"_Remember when I use to train you using this weapon. Remember what it felt like for this to enter your body and being ripped out? I remember how you cried with pain. I remember how you use to beg for me to stop. I remember the amount of blood I let drain from you before I allowed you to heal yourself. I remember every weakness you have." With that, Valentine lunged the weapon at Jace almost stabbing him with it. But over the years, Jace had gotten quicker and knew what his father was doing. _

_As Clary watched Jace, she knew what her father was doing. Bring up a past Jace so badly wants to forget. She knew how hard it was for him to fight his father. A man he feared and somehow loved. The room had speakers and so did the control center, everyone knew what Valentine was saying. Everyone now understood why Jace was the way he was. Or at least she hoped they did. _

_**Jace, you can do this. **__She sent the message to him through her mind. Knowing if she did it too often it'll bother him and he wouldn't be able to concentrate. Clary looked at everyone in the room; they weren't able to hide the shock at what her father was saying. _

"_Remember when I tied you down and curved into your tiny body?" Clary could see the smirk on her father's face, as her anger for what he keeps bringing up starts boiling over. No one could make her as mad as quickly as her father and Jace could. And right now that anger was pointed towards Valentine. She knew there was nothing she could do, so she watched and hoped that Jace could overcome the virtual man. She also knew why he wouldn't let Simon help him any, but it didn't stop her from feeling a little anger towards him for refusing any help. _

"_Remember during the winter I would make you run barefoot with shorts for hours before I would let you come in? Your feet bloody and you could hardly breathe." Kit watched in horror at the man about the way he treated Jace as a boy. Kit was the only one who knew what that man was to Jace as Clary talked to him about her concern. But he didn't realize that was the boy's life for ten years. No father, blood related or not, would be able to do that to their child. He had trouble always disciplining Derek and Simon most of the time. _

_He couldn't get it through his head that someone would be able to do that to a child. To basically break him. Kit didn't want to hear any of this, but he knew that Jace had to face his fears. Kit also knew that he had to help Jace which up things on how he did something. He watched as the two of them fought and Valentine told Jace a memory. Kit wanted nothing more to make the virtual disappear for Jace. Somehow, he cared for the boy even if Jace nevered talked to Kit much. Kit knew OF Jace before they even met, about how good of a fighter the boy was. Kit didn't know of Jace's past and he didn't care. Kit knew he had the natural father figure/feelings towards kids who remind him of his own. Though he knew Jace didn't want a father figure he know understood why. _

_The fighting between the two took hours, before Jace asked for Simon to do a spell and harm the virtual- not kill. Jace couldn't bring himself to kill the virtual. But he knew it was enough harm that the virtual would disappear on his own. As it did that, the room his girlfriend was in also disappeared and she ran to him giving him a hug she knew he needed. Jace didn't want to look up at the group before him. He released Clary and kissed her forehead. _

"_Clary's turn." Was all Jace had said before he went exactly where they were and waited for the rest of the group. When they all were there except Clary and Derek he pressed the button and the walls went up along with the TV and speakers. He never once looked at the rest of the kids in the room, not once. He focuses on his girlfriend. _

_Clary and Derek didn't talk stagey much. As she didn't know what to expect. She knew she was scared of her brother because he almost killed Jace and for the fact that he was half demon. She did tell Derek that let her handle most of the fighting and only help when she asked. Jonathon appeared and she stepped in front of Derek. Jonathon looked Clary over and smirked. _

"_I can see why father hates you." Clary didn't say anything, just standing her ground. Jonathon had rolled his eyes, she saw. Then he went to get a weapon. It was different from the one Valentine grabbed. This one was more personal, it was shorter but caused just enough damaged as the one Valentine did use. Jonathon stopped in front of Clary and admires the blade much like Valentine did. _

"_Father used this one a lot on me. It has become my favorite. I could simply move and enter a center body part… I could cause permit damage with it. I am not weak like you and brother. Brother was too soft to handle anything father put him through. And as the looks of you, it's the same. So, SISTER, battle to the death?" Clary knew it wasn't battle to the death now. Clary also knew that Jonathon was trying to get to her using Jace, and she wasn't going to let that happen. She hated when people put threats on Jace's life. She hated when they used him against her. She didn't think she was weak. Love. Love was the answer to help her stay strong and defeat her brother. And that was what she was going to do. _

_Jace knew what it was like to fight Jonathon. Jace almost lost his live fighting him. As he was standing with one of his arms crossed and the other pulling at his lip, he narrowed his eyes watching Clary and Jonathon fight. _

"_Jonathon almost killed me last time I fought him. If it wasn't for my adoptive sister finding me and giving me a healing rune. I would be dead. I subjest you watch the way he fights, as if any of you come across him that is what is going to have you leave alive." Jace found himself saying to the group. Not once taking his eyes off the two. Much like himself, he knew Clary wasn't going to let Derek help her if she could help it. But he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to yell at her to use Derek. Have Derek help her as he knew all too well that Jonathon was a two man fighter. _

_Jonathon was faster and better than Jace. Jace didn't want to admit that, but he knew when it came down to it. Jonathon would regenerate over and over again until Clary properly killed him. He didn't want to tell Clary anything to her through his head, because she needed all her concentration on fighting Jonathon. After a while Derek started helping her. Jace could since that she was more than tired and apparently Derek knew that too. With two people coming at him, Jonathon was still able to protect himself pretty good. You could hear the grunts and force of energy they were all using to fight. _

_Nobody knew how long Clary and Derek were fighting Jonathon. But Kit knew that he would have to stop them soon as they looked like they were fixing to pass out from as much it was to fight Clary's brother. Being more than half demon had its advantages as Jonathon hadn't given anything off that his was tired. Kit didn't know enough about the virtual things, but he knew they acted and fought like the real ones. Kit pressed a button so he could talk down the Derek and Clary. _

"_Injury him on more time and I am ending it. You guys have fought long enough." Derek glanced up at his father but continued to fight. He hadn't fought his long or hard with anyone as much as he is now. He only joined in when he could see Clary was having trouble with the amount of force she was putting in. He was tired himself now, he didn't know how long they've fought but he also knew his father was right that they've fought long enough. With one jump he pinned Jonathon down and Clary stabbed Jonathon in the heart. Though Kit made the virtual disappear, Clary and Derek both hoped that that would've killed him for good. _

_Much like Clary did to Jace, Jace did to Clary giving her a hug and telling her she did find. Chloe smiled up at Derek kissing his cheek. No words had to be said for them. As it was now her and Jace's turn to fight. Much like last time, they went back to the hated room and watched them fight Royce. Jace let Chloe take most of the punches and ability to hit as he was mainly helping her with what to do with someone with power like his against someone like her. Jace did take a couple of hits to help Chloe out about killing or 'vanishing' Royce in her case. But since this was more of a killing an enemy type thing she had to do it. That was what the training session was about, they all knew it. Doesn't mean any of them liked it. _

_Every time virtual Royce would punch or hurt Chloe Derek wanted to help out. But already knowing against these walls he couldn't and he didn't have enough energy to help out. And he knew if he even tried everyone would be mad at him including Chloe. Chloe would be made that he was tired and still tried to over work himself. So he sat down and closed his eyes, not willing to watch anything anymore. Soon their fight was over and it was Tori's and Clary's turn._

_No one knew why Tori was scared of her own mother, exactly. They did know that her mother had the power to turn things around and make it seem like they did it. To get them in trouble and possibly get that person killed. Diane was just as heartless as Clary's father seemed. Maybe not AS heartless but she didn't seem to care about what happen to her own child. Clary stayed back a lot of the fight letting the two witches fight it out with powers. Their fight seemed shorter, especially when Clary tackled Diane and all Tori had to do while she was distracted was use enough energy on a voltage spell to kill her. _

_Wanting to give Derek enough rest, they let Simon and Clary go next. Being who Simon was he could hardly use his powers they focused on hand to hand combat. Every once in a while Simon would use a helpful spell but it wasn't enough to let them get close to him to kill him. It wasn't until Clary drew a Rune and froze Davidoff and Simon killed him using a spell much like Tori had. _

_As Derek and Jace went to the fighting stance of a werewolf. Jace sub jested to Derek to change into one. Derek wasn't for sure, until Jace said fighting against one as one is better than being human form and fighting. So before they started Derek took off his shirt, shoes, and socks and changed within five minutes. Jace gave the okay to Kit when Derek stopped. Liam appeared, looking down at Derek before giving an eerie laugh and changing himself. The two wolves fought as Jace helped as much as he could without killing Liam when he was on top of Derek harming him. _

_Jace knew more than anyone how much it is to get over what you feared. He didn't know exactly why Derek feared a dead werewolf and he wasn't going to ask. Jace wasn't one to pry for one's past. All he knew was that he was an enemy, one he was fighting with because he was in the middle of it. Jace knew he could easily match the wolves speed when they ran and fought, but refused to. He wanted Derek to know what it would be like with someone that wouldn't match his speed. Though Jace knew better, because Chloe was one he was always trying to protect. Derek needed to know what it was like to fight with and for something and/ or someone that wasn't Chloe. _

_Just as Jace had to get use to the idea of Clary fighting. Jace had enough of the wolves fighting before he entered the ball of fur and started harming Liam until he could hardly move. Jace moves out of the way and looked down at Derek. _

"_He is your enemy. Kill him the rest of the way" Derek knew it was virtual but that night when he actually had killed Liam he didn't want to relive any time soon. Derek knew Chloe would understand why Derek didn't want to kill Liam a second time. He wasn't for sure if everyone else would, that was what the point of this whole thing was for. He gave Jace an awkward shake of his head, letting him know he wasn't going to kill Liam. Besides, virtual Liam was good as dead now. Jace gave an irritable sigh before finishing the in pain wolf off. Kit turned everything off as that was the last person to fight and meet the kids down. _

"_Everyone shower. We'll talk about this later." With that Kit walked off. _

(ClaryPOV)

That night I knew I would have to give Jace some sort of attention. Though I knew what he'll want, and I was willing to give it to him but I actually wanted him to talk some. I don't know how to approach him with it. All I wanted him to tell me about his feelings on his own time. All I really could do what listen when that time had come. Kit had long talked to everyone and gave a few helpful hints to everyone while fighting. All he told Jace was not think of that man as his father but purely enemy. I knew it was easier said than done when it came to Jace.

I knocked on his door and he answered it shirtless and his hair seemed messed up like he had been running his hands through it. I walked in shutting the door and putting a silencer rune and lock rune on the door so they had privacy.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jace sat on the bed, with his head in his hands shaking his head slightly. "Might help." Was all I said before making my way over and sitting in his lap my legs either side of his and lightly locking my hands behind his head. He moved his hands to rest on my waist and his head was on my shoulder.

"I thought I would be able to handle them." Was all he said before he moved his hands to circle around my waist and hug me to his body. I knew that this was his way to get out of the memories he needed someone real to hold onto. Needed something to tell him that that was exactly what his memories were. I brought him closer to me and hugged him to my body as he hid his face in my hair breathing my scent in. As he told me that is what he does, knowing what I smell like brought him back, letting him now I was real was just as useful as holding him or him holding me.

"Sometimes memories are too hard to handle. All the emotions from that time resurface and we can't help that. All we can do is realize that that's all they are past emotions." I let it go quiet, letting him sink in what I had said. I knew he was ready to be over this when he moved his hands back at my waist, squeezing lightly and he kissed the hollow spot where my shoulder meets my neck. I placed my hands on either side of his face and make him face me.

"Better?" He nods and gives me a smile that was only reserved for me. It wasn't that arrogant smirk he gives everyone.

"Now. As I remember, I need a little physical therapy and last time THAT happened was two weeks ago." I slightly laughed and kissed him and he pouted when I pulled away.

"Most people can last two weeks without it."

"Then they don't know how good you are in bed." I couldn't help but blush as he slightly laughed and went to nibbling and sucking on my neck.


	6. Knowing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or The Mortal Instruments.**_

_Author's Note: So I am skipping ahead some old months for this Fan Fiction. Thank you for ALL the reviews that have come in since I've been rewriting. As this story seems to be getting a little boring, I'll won't post the next chapter until I get a couple more reviews as the reviews help me decide where I want to go and the so little reviews I am getting I am stuck on what will happen and if you guys EVEN like what is going on thus far. Thank you for reading –J. _

_**Chapter Question: **__What is your favorite Disney –Childhood- Movie(s)?_

_**My Answer: **__Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Tangled._

Chapter 5- Knowing

_(ChloePOV)_

_(6 months later)_

We were still in the Sorcerer's- Magnus's- house. Derek and I have been a couple for 8 months total now. I loved every minute of it; the comfortable silence, when we're arguing with each other, especially when we are acting like a _normal _couple that is not on the run. According to Clary and Jace their sources have been closer and closer to finding Valentine and Jonathon and they'll be gone soon after that when they actually find them. This has been the longest we've been at a safe house and everyone had basically made it their own. Though Kit had mention that will be getting a new run-away or two soon. By soon I mean within the hour; Jace and Clary were going to meet up with it/them and bring them here. Making sure it was safe that they didn't know where exactly they were just in case.

They left over thirty minutes ago. Derek and I were in the library waiting for them while he read some book he found I wrote more about this experience. Simon and I have gotten really far into the comic book, to the point where it was coming to an end. We've decided to leave that comic where we left the Edison Groups' Head Quarter's with Kit and the four of us. All I had to do was waiting for Simon to color it in and we add the words later as he has spaces for them. I was basically writing our second comic book. Even though it was most likely no one would ever see them it kept us buzzy.

"What do you think the new kid or kids are like?" Derek glanced up at me at my question. Then looked down at the book before stopping and marking the page he was on.

"As long as they don't harm anyone I don't care." I slightly nod.

"Does that mean you trust Clary and Jace?" He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"I wouldn't say completely trust. But they did teach us how to fight better and to handle weapons. If they were against us, why would they exactly teach us how to fight when they have the upper hand?" I nod at his logic as I let it go silent between us. He was right to an extent; they have been good to us and helped us out so much. Kit seemed to trust them, so why shouldn't we? Maybe not completely you never know who will turn on you. But maybe to the extent where at least our places of stay are safe from danger.

"What brought on this sudden topic?" He placed the book on the table in front of us and moved closer to me.

"Wasn't sudden per say." I mumbled, turning my body towards him. "I am just saying that this group keeps getting bigger and bigger but not EVERYONE we come across can be helpful one of them HAS to be against us. Right?"

"Two people have come to us. Two people we can semi trust. That is why they went to get the new guy they'll be able to tell everything. I don't like relaying on them but they won't let anyone in this house if the person has even one thing off about them." I nod and look at Derek through my lashes. Not fully moving my head up to look at him, just my eyes.

"Chloe." He gently grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "What is truly bothering you?"

_I don't know. _"Nothing." He raised one of his eyebrows questioning me. I seriously did not know what was bothering me. I know I can trust Clary and Jace. I know I can trust Simon, Tori, Kit, and Derek. I know that I probably shouldn't even trust them, but I can't help it. I completely trust every single one of them. All for different reasons, but I completely trust them. And being on the run hadn't changed my perceptive on who to trust.

I trusted the people at Lyles House; they ended up being against us. I trust Aunt Laruen, who turned us in but then was for us, now dead. We trusted Andrew, even if he wasn't completely against us he was against Derek. All of them I shouldn't have trusted but did and they turned against us. It has its toll; I know Derek and everyone else will understand my feeling towards trusting anyone. But I don't always want to be looking over my shoulder for anyone who is going to hurt me. I don't want to always be on the run. I don't always want to be losing the people I love.

"Seriously it is nothing, Derek. My over active mind just working." He searched my face before nodding and letting go of my chin. Before he turned away I reached up and brought his face down to me. Before I fully kissed him, I barely could feel them as I moved my head back and forth touching but not fully touching his lips.

"I am bored though." I whispered looking up to meet his eyes. I could see his lips slightly turn up in a smile before completely disappeared but the amusement shown in his eyes.

"And what should we do about that?" He whispered back, moving slightly closer to me. We kept moving until I was lying down underneath him and he was using his forearms to hold his weight. My arms were lightly around his neck as I tighten them and brought him fully down to me and kissed him. First neither of us did anything until we both wanted more. Moving our lips against each other's, I lightly bit his lips and pulled.

He made a noise that was a mixture between a growl and a groan. That one noise stirred me on as I pulled him closer to me. I felt his tongue trail my bottom lip asking for permission which I gladly gave. Our tongues fault for dominance for a while before I gave in and let him take control. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled slightly as he groans in pleasure. I felt him move around some and then his warm hand on my stomach. His thumb trace slightly circles on my right hip, I moaned into his mouth as it was turning me on and he knew it. Ever so lightly he moved my shirt up but stops just before he hit my chest.

I removed my hands out of his hair and trailed them down his chest to the edge of his shirt. Fingering the end of his shirt, before I tucked my hands under his shirt and moved them upwards. His muscles twitched under my slightly pressure. We had to come up for air, but to him air wasn't important as he started kissing, nibbling, and sucking on my neck. I moaned once again as he hit a certain spot just below my ear.

"You know if you want to get it on take it to the bed room." Derek and I broke apart as he fixed our shirts and hair. I looked up to see you interrupted us. _Jace. _ He was smirking at us with Clary slightly behind us with a knowing smile on her face. Like she knew what was going to happen if they didn't interrupt. Then there was a person that I haven't seen before. I assume that he was the person they went to go pick up.

_(ClaryPOV)_

_What do we have here? _Jace said through our bond. We just went through the portal after hounding Jake. Real name Jacob Long. Jace and I have agreed that Jake was harmless and wasn't going to go against the group. His power was the same as Chloe's and unlike her he actually looked the part. I can tell he colored his hair black; he had blue eyes that he made pop out with black eyeliner. He was wearing all black; tight skinny jeans, a loose fitting black 'Misfits' t- shirt that was turned into a tank as he had cut the sleeves off, black leather jacket and he had chains everywhere on his clothing. From what I can tell he had tattoos all over his arms and a small one peeking out of his shirt on his neck. He also had piercings; Snake bites, (when he was talking I noticed) a tongue piercing, and he had his nose pierced.

As I watched Chloe and Derek fix their clothing as apparently they were getting to the point where clothing was fixing to come off. I smiled at them, I knew they wouldn't be able to hold off for long before Derek maybe even Chloe started feeling the Werewolf needs to 'Mate'. Though we both read that section of the book, I don't think that Chloe knew that it was happening. When a Werewolf finds his mate, after a while the hormones shown through and the wolf part would want to start having his pups and have as many as possible to past down his genes.

We all stare at each other for a while before I decide to walk off and get Kit, Tori, and Simon. We all meet back in the library and now Chloe and Derek and next to each other but wouldn't make eye contact with either Jace, Jake, or I. I guess they were still embarrassed that we walked in on them. I stood next to Jake as I knew he was shy but was straight to the point kind of person (almost reminds me of Derek) and it didn't help that Jace was talk or I get annoyed with you.

"So… This is Jacob but goes by Jake. Say something about yourself." I turn and give him a small smile to help him talk some.

"Necromancer. Orphaned." Everyone nods and told him their name and their powers as Jake looked like he was bored out of his mind. I told him which room was his and he walked straight to it and never came out for the rest of the day but every time I passed his room I heard Rock Music playing from it.

Every night since us practicing facing our enemies, I practically moved into Jace's bedroom. Every room has a queen size bed so the bed was big enough for the both of us. Just like back at the institution this was bare except maybe a hook or two that I placed that had my family in one frame and his family in the other. He didn't mind that I put it up and I often found him staring at it. His picture had Max, Izzy, Alec, his adoptive parents, and himself. I can tell it was taken a few years back as Max looked about five, though he usually did look that young. But I can really tell he was that young, as when I met him he his height stopped just below Jace's shoulders, this picture he was about Jace's waist. Everyone else all looked younger, but basically they all had that haunted look in their eyes.

My picture had Luke, Mom, Simon, and I. Though it was more recent than Jace's it was taken at a family birthday party for me at my fifthteen birthday party to be exact. To me I haven't changed- in appearance- at all. I grown two inches, my body is starting to fill out more what all the training. My flab/flat stomach was tone and showing signs of a small six pack developing. My use-to-be-nonexistent-boobs are now existent as well my hips got wider and I guess I should say I have the 'perfect' female body. But other than those tiny features, nothing physical has changed. My mental state and the way I handle things has changed big time but I think for the better.

Right now I was lying on the bed and Jace was in the shower. Wondering if I was at home right at this moment what I would be doing. I could be reading/studying runes, I would probably be drawing, or I could be hanging out with Jace watching him training. Watching as he hit the punching bags over and over again, lifting weights until his arms were sore, sparing with either Alec or Izzy. I loved the way the he moved on the mats, the way on the features on his face showed determination, passion, and love. I wasn't sure where the love fit into play but I had a good idea that it was because he loved being a Shadowhunter.

I must've been in my head for a while because I focused my eyes on Jace waving a hand in front of my face looking amused. I spaced out, usually did amuse him, as apparently he liked that I spaced. Something about the way my face showed certain features depending on what I was thinking about at that moment. According to him most of the features on my face, looked like I was happy or that I had this dreamy look in my eyes. He loved trying to figure out what the looks were about.

"What are you thinking?" He sat down next to me, leaning a little to the side while placing one of his hands on the other side of my hips slightly blocking me in. Searching my face for the answers before I even spoke them.

"Many things." He raised his right eyebrow as to question further at my answer. "Those pictures, what I would be doing if we weren't on the run, and… you." Both of his eyebrows rose disappearing behind his hair that hung in his face. Where it was getting too long and it got in his eyes, though I didn't mind much.

"Oh?" He finally said after a few slow moments.

"Yeah. But I am not gonna tell you what my thoughts were about." I saw the corners of his lips start to turn up into a smirk. His eyes tell me he is up to something, as the mischief shown clearly to me. He lean forward, he hot breath fan my face as the look is still in his eyes he stared at me for a moment. His eyes flicker to my lips as he licked his own lips before his eyes came back to my face. Leaning in more slightly I could feel his lips but they don't dare touch mine yet and the more he is dragging out this kiss the more I know I am letting him have control. It is too bad he doesn't know that that is what I want at the moment. Just to feel his lips on mine, knowing it might lead somewhere else because he wanted to know what was on my mind as he tried multiple times to just this to get that information out but in the end I never tell.

"Tell me." He whispered as his left hand started moving up my arm so lightly it was leaving goose bumps. I shivered involuntary no matter how I tried to suppressed it, it still made its way known. I knew what he was doing just as much as he knew what I was, both of us teasing each other, seeing who broke first.

This wasn't the first time we used our sexual pleasure against each other to get what we want out of a deal. It only started when I didn't want to train one day, it was followed shortly after we had our first time together and I simply wanted his body one more time. But that one more time turned into two more, then six more, then until we have sex at least two to three times a month or more. Each time it felt like the first, like we were just discovering each other's bodies for the first time, both completely bare. It never stopped us from wanting each other less; it just made us want more of each other. Most people say we are joined at the hip, which was probably true as we have that bond from the rune.

I don't hate the rune, I don't love it either. It because handy when we don't want to voice simple things especially when fighting and we don't want to tip off what move we should do next. Especailly during sex, both of our mind blocks were down and we can tell what the other wants and feels even if we voice it our minds show more emotion than anything we experience without the rune.

Jace ducked his head so now that it was on my neck lightly kissing the skin that shown. Nipping at certain places before he used his tongue to trace and sucked the slight mark of his teeth. I couldn't control my breathing no matter how hard I tried. I felt slight pressure and heat on my stomach and I glanced down to see that he had his hand under my shirt softly rubbing his fingers against my skin.

"Tell me." I could hear the restraint in his voice as he didn't want to hold off any longer of teasing. But I could, Jace could be better trained than me and Jace could have a little better restraint but when he came to teasing all that training and restraint went out the door. It took little for him to lose it, I just had to make the perfect move and he'll be mine to control, to pleasure. To turn this on him for asking the question, though the answer would be in what I do to him.

We haven't done much, it wasn't fully enough to have that bulge in Jace's pants. As Jace moved the strap to my tank lower off my shoulder to planted wet kisses where it use to be I let my hand 'accidentally' graze him. Not a lot of pressure, but he still groaned soft and low I hardly noticed what it was but it was still there. I knew I had him when he pulled back and saw pure lust, adoration, and love in his eyes. I leaned up and kissed him hard, hearing the clant as our teeth bashed into each other.

We kissed hard and demanding, not the usual way. This wasn't movements we heard did during or leading up to sex. We usually did things slow, build up to the pleasure but at this moment that was not what either of us wanted. We haven't had a 'session' since facing or virtual enemies- 3 or more months ago. We hadn't had time with everything our people were figuring out. So we wanted this more than anything, forget the love and passion we have for each other- even if it is still there. This was raw and lustful. Clothes were quickly thrown to the floor in a rush as Jace ripped the little square package so we had protection but as soon as it was on he forced his way between my thighs. Nothing but our quick breathing and pants and slapping skin against one another filled the room. This was quick, fast, and forceful- nothing I couldn't handle from the first time this happened and I oddly liked it.

As both of us screamed the other's name in ecstasy as we hit the peak and collapsed on the bed. Both of us catching our breathes, before we went for another round like always. Once was never enough to show each other that we truly loved the other. This time is was slow and full of loved as we held and touched each other like the other would break if we added too much pressure. I don't remember how many times we actually done it that night but by time we were truly spent I could see the sunlight begging to enter the room through one of the curtains blocking the windows.

Neither of us cared it was morning as we curved into one another and fell asleep.


	7. Chloe's Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or The Mortal Instruments. **

_Author's Note: I think this will be the last update until the New Year. _

Chapter 6- Chloe's Father

_(ChloePOV)_

It has been a full week since Jake has been here. He doesn't really talk much, but to Clary. I have a feeling she has that thing where anyone has the need to tell her things or that they trust her just as quickly. Jake has warmed up to Simon, but I think mainly because he amuses Jake more than anymore. Jake has also came to an understanding with Derek to stay out of his way and not to get too friendly with me. I didn't mind but I did want to at least be on speaking terms with the guy.

Right now I was lying on my bed, bored out of my mind. I've searched this house more than once and there is nothing else to be new to be found. Laying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling seems to take up more time than anything as I let my mind flow through different thoughts. It wasn't even about what I was going at this moment in time. It was mainly about my life before I meet Derek, Simon, and Tori. Before I was thought of a crazy person who thought she could see ghost.

More like how my dad was? What was he thinking? Has he even gotten over me 'running away'? Even with him gone most of the time, I missed him like crazy. I didn't care that I couldn't see him because it put him in danger, okay I did but I wanted to see him so bad I didn't care at this moment. I remember how my dad did anything to make sure I was happy. Even when I was younger before he got the job he does now. No matter how much it cost he made sure I had it. He made sure that I knew how much he loved me, no matter what.

Especially after my mother just died. I remember that he was really sad, he hadn't shaved in days and he had big purple bags under his eyes though I knew better than point it out- his eyes were slightly blood shot from crying. Even with all that he made sure I was okay, he put my needs of mourning my mother before his. He did things that my mom did with me like reading to me every night, acting out a certain part of a movie that I was into that week, he cooked all my favorites foods along with some of moms', and we even moved after everything to 'have a fresh start'. Shortly after that he was promoted and had to on the road more often than at home he got me a private tutor for a while and I traveled with him. That was before I had turned seven and asked to go to public school and I found that I had to be at home by myself with a nanny and wanted him with me.

Thinking about it know, he did everything for me or at least what he thought was better for me and him at any given moment. He made sure I always had money. He always made sure I was happy with where we lived and what school I went too. At that time I thought he was trying to buy my love, but it was really to say 'I am sorry' when he didn't need to be. My happy moments weren't just when mom was alive, it was with dad. He made sure when he was home that we had time together at least two to three hours every day. He made it work the best way he could with his job.

A knock on my door, brought me out of my thinking. I answered it, while whipping some of the tears off my face that I didn't know fell why thinking about him. Clary and Jace was at the door, looking like they were arguing like usual.

"Yes?" She started talking while glaring at Jace.

"Chloe. We were-" She turned towards me. "You've been crying are you okay?"

"What? Oh. Yeah I am okay. Just been thinking. So what were you going to say?"

"You sure? Maybe I can help with it."

"Unless you can magically make my father appear." I mumbled and shook my head. "Seriously it is nothing." Clary looked unsure, but nods.

"Okay. So we were wondering if you have a bathing suit?"

"Yes. Why?" Jace and Clary smile- well Jace more or less smirked while she smiled. "I've noticed that everyone is getting restless and maybe swimming could help."

"Oh. Okay, just tell me when I could use a good swim." I look back at forth between them and Jace does a curt nod and walks away. Clary invites herself into the room and puts a silencing rune on the wall and turns to me.

"Seriously Chloe why were you crying it's just me here."

"I miss my dad. I… we…" I sighed and looked at the ground. I felt Clary place both her hands on my shoulders.

"I miss my parents, my best friend, Jace's family. I miss them so much it hurts. But I know that I am helping them by staying away. Protecting them. I've seen Jace's adoptive brother and his boyfriend, I've seen Simon. But they are not the same as my parents. My step father is a werewolf and he basically raised me. They only RECENTLY became married after I saw them together after my mom came out of a coma and basically told them at the same time they have feelings for the other and they need to talk about that. I guess that night Luke proposed to her. They were best friends since birth, Chloe. BIRTH and he basically raised me because my birth father wasn't in the picture. Me and my mom never were close, but I miss her too. But I know they can protect themselves if I DO see them and mess everything up. Chloe your father can't do the same unless we make him part of this safe house group. Even then he is human and will always be in the way if we were attacked."

"I know. I KNOW that, Clary. But your parents knew that we went to be safe. My father doesn't know, he thinks I ran away. Kidnapped, I can't leave this place just in case if someone recognizes me. I just want him to know that I am safe, that I didn't run, that I wasn't kidnapped. I just want to see him one more time. To let him know or at least put his mind at rest." I was now looking up at her, tears threatening to spill again. Clary nods as she seems to understand, then hugs me. Not like I feel sorry for you, but I am just trying to make you feel better.

"I just asked Jace to get Kit and bring him up here. We'll talk about this, maybe just for you to see that he is okay but I don't think it is wise for him to see you, Chloe." She whispered to me in my ear. Hugging me more tightly, she pulled away when the door opened. Jace and Kit stepped in and Jace put a locking rune on the door.

_(ClaryPOV)_

I didn't want Chloe being sad anymore, when there was something I could do to stop it. As I asked Jace through our bond to get Kit and bring him up here so all four of us can talk. I comforted her, trying to make her feel a little better. I pulled away when Jace asked to enter. I pulled Chloe to sit on the bed and she immediately put her hands in her lap and looked down on the floor.

"Kit. We… I mean, it is not a problem completely, but I think I can fix it if you let me." He raised one of his eyebrows and so did Jace.

"What… problem is that?"

"Well. Chloe wants to see her father at least know he is okay. So I was wondering-"

"No." Jace interrupted. I glared and ignored him, looking back at Kit.

"I was wondering, if I can take her, for her to see him. BUT he not see her-"

"No, It's too dangerous. Too many things could go wrong. Not just his safety but hers and-"

_Jace. Shut up or no sex for months. _I said through the bond and that shut him up. I went back to talking to Kit.

"IF he sees us I'll explain… lying for most of it not letting him know about the Supernatural world but like I am a body guard who is protecting Chloe. I don't know, but just so she knows he is okay… Too clam her mind and for her to stop worrying about him. Can I take her to see her father?"

Kit stares at me for a moment, then glances at Chloe. Taking a deep breathe, before shaking his head for a moment and think the worst.

"I don't really think it is a good idea. Like Jace had said, too many things could go wrong. Before you get there, when you're there, maybe even after you get there and someone realizes he might know something now. But it's almost been a year and it could do Chloe some good to SEE her father, I do not think it is wise for him to see her though. Do not tell Derek or anyone else this stays between us and only us."

I smile and look at Chloe who is looking at Kit in disbelief. Chloe stands and slightly hugs Kit, thanking him he smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulders and he looks at me.

"I think you should go quickly and come back soon so nobody else will be suspicious." I nod again and begin to draw a portal up. Chloe was now the only one in the room as Jace and Kit left, I quickly walk to the door and put back on a locking rune. I stood next to Chloe and took her hand.

"I want you to think about your father, of your father. This will lead us to him." She takes a deep breath, nodding and steps up to the portal. I think she is calming herself down before she steps completely into the portal that'll lead us to her father.

_(ChloePOV)_

After we stepped through the portal the first thing I realized was our old house. I stare up at it, sadly smiling; I thought he would move from this place that he'll try to move on and for him moving on his completely moving. I look at the drive way and my dad's car was in it. I look back at the house, taking it in completely. The Dining Room light was on and I could see a human figure hunched over what would be the table. I step closer, then closer, then closer- until I was right in front of the window its self.

He blinds were slightly closed, but opened enough that I could see inside. Dad still had his business suit on, but his tie was undone, his suit jacket was off and this shirt was unbuttoned the first few. He looked like he hasn't shaved in weeks, as it is long passed the stubble stage and well into the beginning stages of a 'Sea Captain' beard. He has let his hair grown out as it is now has grown to hang slightly in front of his eyes.

His appearance wasn't comforting; I wish I could talk to him. Tell him somewhat, what has happened. I haven't been paying attention to Clary, at least not until I see him stand up and walk to the front door, where Clary is standing. I watch has he welcomed her into the house and they walk to the dining room, I watch because that is all I could do.

_(ClaryPOV)_

After seeing how badly Chloe father looks, like he hasn't slept or shower in days. I couldn't handle it, even though it was the wrong thing to be doing this but by time I had that thought I had already knocked on the door. He opened the door and he looked twice as bad.

"Yes?" He questioned hesitantly.

"Um… This might sound weird but I recently came in contact with your daughter. Can we go inside?" He stares at me for a moment, then nods. His facial expression blank, but I could detect some sorrow behind his eyes. WE walked into the dining room where he was working on probably some recent project. I stood while he took a seat, and motion for me to do the same.

"No, thank you I think I'll stand." I took a deep breath. "How much do you know about your daughter's… disappearance?"

"That she was kidnapped and no nobody seems to be able to locate her. Like she dropped off the face of the earth."

"Mr. Saunders. She wasn't exactly kidnapped. I am part of an agency… a protection agency. A few of the kids in that house had seen something they shouldn't. The house you have chosen for your daughter wasn't the nicest. They hide it well, but more than three kids dead while in their care. And from what we've learned… they were the cause. We broke the kids out and put them into hiding. She was the only one that had a family member that wasn't trying to get her out. All the other parents been trying to get them out since they got put in that place. We don't balm you, not at all. She is healthy, semi happy, and living with two of the boys and their half sister with their father. Who works for us as well."

"My daughter is okay?"

"Yes."

"I am not allowed to see her… am i?"

"Sir. I… My boss and the family she is staying with thinks it is safer if she doesn't. Those people are still looking for her and the rest of the kids and we would possibly put you in danger. Actually just telling you this… can. But she recently had a mini break down on how she misses you and wants you to know she is safe and okay."

"When will I be able to see her?"

"I don't know Mr. Saunders. Maybe when this is all over with. But those people were only the bottom level of a very complicated business. It could be five months, a year, maybe more. If you want I can keep you updated on your daughter, but the less we have in contact the safer she is. They can connect me to her and try to find her."

"Months? Years? Please. I'll do anything, just to see her one more time. Please?"

"Mr. Saunders… I… I-"

"Please?" I've never seen a grown man begged before and I usually don't care. I follow the rules because they could get us killed if they don't. But I do believe something's rules are meant to be broken. And the look on his face, I want to break that rule.

"I can get in a lot of trouble right now sir." I looked at the ground, then up to the ceiling taking deep breathes. "Mr. Saunders. Chloe came with me, to make see for herself that you are okay. I can get her right now. Then we have to leave, this will probably be the last meeting between you two for a long time. But Mr. Saunders, please act like you haven't seen anything, like you haven't heard anything. Try not to act differently, because the people who've been watching will noticed." He nods, and I walked out getting Chloe who was staring wide-eyed at me when I told her. Giving her what needed to happen after everything in that house and she agrees.

I walked in first, I saw her father with his elbows on the table pressed tightly to his mouth. Looking like he was concentrating. I cleared my throat and he turns around, I move out of the way.


	8. Sexual Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers or the Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 7- Sexual Tension

_(ClaryPOV)_

_**Recently in chapter 6: **__I walked in first, I saw her father with his elbows on the table pressed tightly to his mouth. Looking like he was concentrating. I cleared my throat and he turns around, I move out of the way._

They stare at each other for a moment before Mr. Saunders gets up and hugs his daughter. I move back and let them have their moment, it took a few seconds but Chloe returned the hug. Her arms wrapped around her father's waist as I see her tighten her arms. Mr. Saunders lays his head down on Chloe's and starts whispering something to her. Since I moved so much I could hardly hear whatever they are whispering about. About a few minutes they release each other and her father leads her to the table while he closes up his stuff and sets it to the side.

"You have explaining to do." Mr. Saunders says when he took his sit and stares intently at his daughter. Chloe looks at me and I shake my head.

"Mr. Saunders. As I said, a few kids died while under the care of the Lyles House and after more research and sending in an undercover agent we discovered it was not safe and the deaths weren't accidently. We did it to protect your daughter."

"I want to hear it from her mouth." His voice was firm and a little demanding, but wasn't accusing.

"After you left, they started giving us pills. I know that with my… illness I should. But I was taking more than I should be. I remember Aunt Lauren saying its two different pills one each. Instead they were giving me about five. My roommate had an episode one night and they said they took her to their special hospital. Dad, I've been in that place. My roommate was nowhere to be found. I started talking to both of the boys in the place because they've been there longer the other two girls and they said that was probably the third person since they've been there. Then a new kid showed up and started befriending us. Soon we all discovered it was an undercover agent and he got us out. Met up with the boys and one of the girls' father. The undercover agent died soon after that as we were attacked. The people who were running that place wanted us back we were part of an experiment, dad. They were testing drugs on us. And who will notice? A bunch of kids who had some sort of illness disappearing?

"Dad the agents wanted me to stay away because of the bounty you put over my head. If anyone saw me or recognized me. They might find me first and take me away again. So we stayed hidden, until I couldn't take it knowing that you thought I ran away. Maybe it should've stayed that way and I shouldn't have tried to talk into the two people who are looking over us into seeing you. But I did want to see you let you know I was okay."

The whole time Mr. Saunders stayed quiet, nodding at some parts. When Chloe finished he looked up, watching her for a moment then sighing.

"So… this is for your protection until whoever is doing this stops? Of been taken down?" He says slowly. Chloe and I nod.

"I cannot contact you or you cannot contact me letting me know your alive, can you?" Chloe shook her head no and I remain still and quiet. I know we should leave soon and as of soon I mean now, but I wanted them to have the longest time possible before we had to leave.

They talked a bit longer before I was coming anxious. We need to leave. Come on Chloe it is time to leave. I didn't want to be rude, though. Chloe looked up at me as she seems to sense that we needed to go and nods at me.

"Dad we should get going." Mr. Saunders nods and hugs his daughter once more and walks us to the door. We walked down the street some before I drew a portal up and we were home. I unlocked the locking rune and we walked downstairs. Luckily we only spent an hour gone, and he was the usual thing for us to disappear for about an hour so nobody said anything. Though Jace and Kit did give us weird looks but otherwise didn't say anything.

_-Change at the Safe House-_

_(ChloePOV)_

It has been weeks since I've seen my father. Derek and I have been happy, especially since I have stopped worrying about me father all the time. We spend most of all our time with each other, mainly making out. It has been getting pretty heated and you could feel the sexual tension. Hell, any time we enter the room Simon and Tori give us this look, while Kit just smiles and shakes his head. Jace and Clary pretty much talk amongst themselves but I could tell they have been talking about Derek and I as they look at us start talking again then look at us again.

That was where we were at the moment, making out with Derek. So far we haven't gone further than our shirts coming off. Both of our shirts were off, I could feel his hands on my hips squeezing every so often as to like stop himself from going any further. I arms were wrapped around his neck, bringing him close to me. My chest was press up against his and I could feel his body heat. For an unknown reason I let my body take off and started grinding my hips to his and ever so lightly down his back and I can feel him shiver, I brought my hand back up his back and pulled on his hair some. He moaned in my mouth and I guess my actions encouraged him to finally move his hands and grind his hips back. We both moaned at the actions we were causing with each other.

I trailed my hand down his chest to the tip of his pants and followed the lining of them. He didn't freeze until my dipped my finger slightly inside, he pulled back looking at me. All I could see was lust, love, and a little bit fear.

"Chloe. Are… Are you sure?" His voice had deepened; it sound rough and slightly husky. I couldn't explain it into detail on how exactly his voice sounded to me but it did turn me on even more. I quickly nod my head, maybe too excitingly. Derek searched me face for something, seeming to find it he started kissing my neck and shoulder. Pulling my bra strap down he kissed where it was. His rough hands leaving goose bumps to where they were before, he moved his hands behind me to unhook my bra and took it off. Looking at my chest before he kissed the top of each of them and trailed his tongue through the valley of them…

_-End of Chapter-_

_Hello readers. I know it was a weird place to leave off (and it is short) but I didn't feel like doing a lemon at the moment. Maybe later in the story, but as of right now this was kind of where I wanted to leave it or it might mess with what I want to write in the next chapter. Also, I probably will not update until my VA fanfic is done. I will write to keep going so when I am done I'll have a few chapters done. Thank you for reading –J. _


	9. Discomfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. **

_Author's Note: This chapter is mainly a FILLER!_

Chapter 8- Discomfort

_(Chloe POV)_

After Derek and I had become… closer last night. I had quickly dressed and walked to my bedroom to shower and change clothing. I ended up picking shorts that went to my knees, a pick shirt that had an ice cream/ ice cream cone on it. The ice cream was like a cat's head licking another piece of an ice cream. I picked lose fitting clothing because I was slightly hurting and tight fitting felt too… constricting. After making sure my hair was dried and put up in a ponytail walked down stairs to get something to eat. When Clary and Jace walked in the room they stopped dead staring at me. I glanced at them and continued what I was doing before Clary grabbed my arm and dragged me up to her and Jace's room.

_(Clary POV)_

You would think she would've hidden it better. The way she stood or walked. Her legs separated just a little to relieve some of the pain she was probably having of having her first time. She just had that thing about her. She seemed a little happier, little less cranky than the days before and she hadn't even spoken to me yet. Body language was something you had to learn in the business from all the training to see what move your enemy would make next. I set her down on the bed and paced for a moment, waiting for Jace to show up.

I wanted to laugh because I knew slightly what she would have to be feeling at this moment. I remember it clearly. Thank god, Jace and I were the only ones in the institute when we finally had done it. I was so sore, I knew I was walking a little awkward, and I had slight pain if I didn't sit correctly. Jace felt terrible that I was in so much pain, it was the after math of finally losing it and I didn't really care. I knew it would pass. Finally I just sunk down and asked Jace for a bag a of Ice and did what a male would do if you kicked him where the sun don't shine. He also gave me a pain reliever to help with the awkward walking and sitting.

The ice and medicine had helped, a lot, actually. And that's what we planned on doing know. Jace was also going to bring Derek in here after her pain was down slightly, I knew Derek- from Chloe- that if he had hurt her in any way he would beat himself up for it. I also knew if they- Jake, Simon, Kit, and Tori- saw how a bit of pain she was in would automatically know or had their suspicion. I continued to pace until Jace finally came into the room; glass of water, a bottle of pain killers, and a bag of ice in hand. I quickly too them as he step to 'blend' into the back ground and just watched.

I could clearly tell he was amused and wanted to make a comment about all of this. Probably asking if it was good, or making a comment of how he could be better. I walked over to her setting the bottle and glass of water down while she just stared confusedly at the bag of ice in my hand. I sighed and sat next to her.

"I know you're in pain. Or at least slight discomfort. The ice is going to help just place it between your legs near your area." I could see her cheeks get red fast, shakily she took the bag of ice and placed it where she wanted the pain to stop the most. I then proceed to open the bottle and give her one pain killer and then handed her the glass of water. After a hesitation she took it from me and drunk the whole glass. After she looked at me then to Jace, shyly she looked at her lap.

"He won't tell anyone. But he is going to wake Derek a boyfriend should be here to help. Jace was there when I went through this. But we wanted to calm your pain. For one, you stood and walk awkwardly. Secondly, you seem a little TOO happy when practically last night you could feel the tension in the air. And third, its clearly written on your face that you are in slight pain and discomfort."

She slightly nods and shifts uncomfortably. Sighing, she stood up and walked around it was slightly better but still awkward. Maybe Jace and I noticed because of how trained we were and the others won't, but I wasn't kidding when you could feel and see that she was extremely happy and- though discomfort- had some pep in her step. I looked at Jace and he nods, leaving to get Derek. I hoped he was now dressed and showered, I took the ice along with the pain killers and glass of water, walked to the connecting bathroom and emptied it. Chloe continued to walk trying not to look as awkward and I was giving her pointers on how she usually walked.

Probably five minutes later the guys showed up and Derek looked slightly confused. Knowing Jace wouldn't tell him anything like I told Chloe he wouldn't do. He walked to Chloe, and I could see the slightly smirk on his face. He was less on edge, his walk was off but not from the discomfort from probably be happy. They whispered to each other for a moment, Jace and I pretended we were even in the room giving them their privaticy.

Once that was over, I knew Derek was caught up. Jace finally spoke.

"How many rounds last night?" He said with a smirk on his face, causing them both to turn a slight pinkish color.

"What position? Oooooo, Doggy style? 69? Cowgirl? Backwards Cowgirl? Crab? Wait you're a wolf, it was probably doggy style." He turned to me looking slightly triumph and looked for the conformation to see if I had agreed. I was not getting into it. By each position he had said, they turned redder.

"Speaking of being a wolf… You have all that energy so I am pretty sure you pull an all-nighters pleasing each other? Trust me, the more you do it the more you want to explore the fantasies." He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking again. I figured they had enough embarrassment, so I stepped in covering his mouth when he tried opening it again.

"Okay Jace, enough embarrassment." I also pushed him aside giving a slight glare for him to shut up further. "Now let's go eat breakfast."


	10. Filling

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 9- Filling

_(Third person)_

It has been months since anything exciting has happened. Jace and Clary finally got word that their family knew exactly where Valentine and Jonathon was. They just had to wait for the group plan, as everyone had to be part of it. Simon, Izzy, Jocelyn, Luke, Jordan, Maya, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, and a few other werewolves part of Luke's pack. Valentine and Jordan was in New York, oddly enough in the last place anyone may look, a church. Though the demons and every other evil Downworlders that dare cross the Clave- which was few.

The part of the plan THEY knew was that they would attack at the end of the month. They would come to Magnus's safe house where Jace and Clary were located and plan the events out. Simon, Derek, Chloe, Tori, Jake, and Kit would not be part of this. They didn't want to risk any of their lives for something that they weren't part of. Well according to Jace and Clary, who didn't want them anywhere near them as the group had become close with each other.

Chloe and Derek, sleep together almost every night. Only Jace and Clary knew this, as they helped them hide it. Chloe and Derek haven't done anything, Chloe just wants her nightmares to end, Derek was the only one who made them disappear because she felt safe with him. Derek didn't mind, the werewolf in him wanted her next to him ALWAYS. Jace and Clary would wake them up early before anyone else woke so that Chloe could go back to her bedroom. But it usually ended up with the four of them training.

Jake knew this though. He knew the relationship between Derek and Chloe. It bugged the crap out of him. He didn't understand why it did, he was protective over Chloe, like a brotherly protective. Jake was adopted he knew that much. He also knew his mother was the necromancer, pretty much like Chloe's. The longer he was in the house, the more he started questioning. He and Clary look a lot a like. The blue eyes, his hair that is originally blonde, the fact that were born the same day- but only he knew that. Chloe hadn't questioned anything of why they were so alike.

Though, he knew if she questioned enough about him, she would know. He was excited to learn he had found his sister. Once his adopted parents told him he was in fact adopted they helped him find what city he had come from, what hospital he was born at, how many babies were born that day, and put them all together to realized he had a sister. But he wasn't for sure has the last name of the woman wasn't given. His family had went through all medical records and all of them still had there children and the unnamed woman was the only woman that day who gave a baby up for adoption.

He wanted to know why she gave him up, but kept Chloe. But seeing her and hearing her story, and added it to what his adopted-supernatural- parents told him about. It was to protect him, Separating the two children to protect them. They were powerful and having them together could cause real damaged. Which was one of the reasons why he hasn't told anyone that they were related. A DNA test would prove it, he just had to convince everyone that it could be possible. He wanted to tell her and them, because if they're on this side of the war, they could help. They alone would be able to make everything stop. Alone they were powerful, working together… they'll be unstoppable, which would most likely cause everyone to fear them. He didn't want that for Chloe though.

He wanted to protect her, once he put everything together. What he wanted to happen, happened. He wanted to go on with his plan to help destroy the reason his parents gave him up. He wanted to destroy the people that cause his family the split. But seeing Chloe… he couldn't and wouldn't do that. But he knew he had to tell her they were related…

Simon had watched Jake from the first time he came to the house. At first he put it off as just being protective over some one new. But the longer Jake was there, the more he noticed things about him. How Jake studied Chloe all the time, the different looks he got when Tori flirted with him as he was unaffected by the effort. The way Jake moved, talked, worked out. When Simon had his first sexual thought about Jake he freaked him out.

Simon was not gay. No. He liked girls…Women. Simon couldn't be gay. But then it would explain the need to be with a girl but not like them at all in any sort of way which would be why he would break up with them. Simon thought at first it was because they weren't worth anything. They wouldn't be able to make him happy in any sort of ways. But just talking to Jake or being in the same room as him made Simon nervous, but the good nervous. Simon had given up trying NOT to think about Jake in the sexual way as they would always surface every so often.

He wasn't going to tell anyone. He didn't even know what was up with him. He knew being gay was nothing wrong about it. He actually supported it, because you couldn't help who you fell in love with. He just wanted to make sure, that that was it. He was really gay, or that this wasn't some messed up thing in his head because we had no one to flirt with. Tori was his sister, Chloe was with Derek, Clary was with Jace. After a while he knew he was just trying to convence himself that he wasn't gay or at least wasn't attracted to Jake.

He wasn't even sure if Jake was gay. Jake had never given Simon a reason to think that. Jake was a too himself person, rarely spoke about his family or his past life before showing up at the safe house. The only thing he had given was that he didn't flirt back with Tori, but that could've been because Tori wasn't his type of girl or…just wasn't his type of sex.

Tori didn't get why Jake wasn't flirting back. Tori didn't understand what was wrong with her. She had flirted with Jace, who flirted back but wouldn't go further than that because he was with Clary. She would NEVER flirt with Derek and even though she had flirted with Simon, before she knew they were related discussed her even until today. Which left Jake, who just plan didn't do anything to stop her from flirting with him or just flirted back.

He just kept his mouth shut, and it seemed like he ignored her as much as possible. She had noticed him every once in a while he would watch Chloe and Derek, mainly Chloe. But then Simon would be watching Jake, which confused her slightly. Because Simon wasn't watching Jake like Jake was watching Chloe and Derek. Jake was clearly curious with his watching. Simon had started off curious with a protective look, but it turned into an awe struck look. Confusing her to no end. Simon was a bit of a man whore, so why he seemed awe struck she hadn't figured that out yet. She just knew something was going on with the people in this house.

Everyone started keeping secrets, Jace and Clary hadn't said much since a month or so ago when they heard from their people. Derek and Chloe… she didn't know what but something was up with them as well, they seemed closer than ever. Then the Jake and Simon thing about watching people and that Jake wasn't flirting with her. Tori felt lost, completely lost, but wouldn't say anything because that might open up a whole new can of crap she didn't need at the moment.

Kit knew something was up with the kids and wanted to talk. As he made sure he had enough chairs for everyone to sit in he called them down. It took a couple moments but everyone finally showed up.

"Take a seat." He leaned on the lone table in the middle of the room, the chairs had formed a semi-circle with the attention on him. The kids waited for the problem Kit had called him down to talk about.

"What is going on? I know it's something, each of you have been uncharacterically quiet lately." When no one spoke up, he asked again but more demanding leaving no room to question why he wanted to know. Kit hated being this way, but he knew that it was the only way to get questions out of the kids at the moment.

"Lets start with Jace and Clary, then." Kit crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for them to answer. Jace and Clary hadn't told anyone about the plans even that everyone was coming over. After a moment, Clary spoke up.

"Our family has found my father and brother. They're planning on catching them, with the help of Jace and I. I don't know when they'll be here, but they're coming here to help plan because it is safer here than anywhere else." Kit nods.

"How many? Will there be enough room for them?"

"My mom, step-dad, Vamp. Simon, His girlfriend- Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Werewolf-Jordan, Werewolf-Maya, and a few other werewolves from Luke's pack. It's most likely pairing up. Jordan and Maya are in a relationship so they'll share a room, Izzy and Simon are in a relationship so one room, Alec and Magnus share, and my parents. But we'll have to pair up here. Simon and Jake, Derek and Chloe, Tori and a werewolf, Jace and I… that should be enough room for everyone." Kit nods again, not questioning as to why they put Derek and Chloe together as it seemed everyone was pairing with their boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus he knew how hard it was to stay away from the mate, which he had concerns about that Chloe and Derek have been sharing a room already.

"And you two?" He turned to Derek and Chloe, half way knowing the problem but wanted to be sure. Chloe wasn't looking at Kit, but he could see the red hue on her cheeks along with Derek's. He can see Jace smirking at the two which just further Kit's question and that was all he needed.

"I see." Kit said keeping his face neutral. Kit didn't mind at all, he knew it was a matter of time before they started sharing a bed. He didn't like that they were still young, but that comes with finding your mate at a young age. "Just don't let anything happen." Kit further explained to the two, he can see Jake, Simon, and Tori confused but wouldn't bring it up in front of him about what was up.

"Jake, may I ask what is up with you?" Kit had used a nicer tone with him. Knowing he didn't have any control over Jake that much. Jake shrugged and looked at Chloe. Jake is taking this chance to tell Chloe but he was slight nervous. Taking a deep breath he started.

"I was adopted shortly after I was born. I was born in Buffalo, New York to an unnamed woman. On August 25, 1995." Chloe turned to look at Jake, shocked mostly because she didn't know they were THAT close in age. Chloe was born in Buffalo, but moved around a lot only to end up back in Buffalo at the age of 15 her home town as her father called it once. Jake continued.

"When my adopted parents told I was adopted, they help me find my birth parents. Which led us to a hospital that I was born at and we learned five babies were born that day. Only one gave up a baby for adoption, turns out the woman had two babies. A girl… and of course me. We did more research- by the supernatural terms- the woman was a Supernatural married to a human man. You see, when a Supernatural gives birth, they usually have a Supernatural doctor just in case the baby uses its powers at the early age without realizing it. She was the only Supernatural in that building…" Jake turns to Chloe and watches her. Chloe hadn't fully put it together, but there was only one hospital in Buffalo. Her parents- one human, one Supernatural. His birth mother the Supernatural…

"Are you trying to tell me. That you're my twin brother?" Jake had nod and turned to Kit.

"I'll take a DNA test to prove it. But after that I had given up on trying to find the family, it was a guarded secret. Having me and Chloe using our powers together… as one… we can be very powerful more than we are now. Being on the wrong side of the war can cause serious damage. I didn't want to tell you, Chloe. To keep you safe, mother split us up to keep us safe. I know that by the amount of research I did. We have to keep this secret. No one can know about it."

"Why didn't dad tell me I have a brother?" Chloe further questioned.

"Mom could've only told him about you. He could've known and she told him I died in thw whom… I have no idea Clary." Jake said. Kit turns to Simon, waiting for him to explain.

"Nothing really. Just watching everyone." Kit took that as an answer because Kit had seen him watching… mainly Jake like he didn't trust him. Finally Kit turned to Tori.

"Pretty much the same like Simon. Just watching." He took that as an answer because he was mainly worried about Jace, Clary, Derek, Chloe, and Jake. Simon and Tori hadn't given him a reason to be concerned about them, though he knew something was up with both of them he knew it wasn't as big as the other five. Kit let them go finish whatever they were doing and thought about what the five had said.

He wasn't worried about Jace and Clary, seeing them trainging the kids he knew they would take care of themselves. He was worried about Derek and Chloe but that was out of fatherly concern on them sharing a bed. He worried about Jake, know because of what he had said about being Chloe's sister and them being extremely powerful if working together. He also worried about the extra people that would be showing up soon…


	11. End

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 10-

Simon, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jordan, Maya, Luke, and Mom finally showed up at the end of the week. They brought two more Werewolves both girls who shared a room with Tori as she had the bigger room. They brought in a spy for them and the spy discovered Jonathon, Jace and Clary weren't the only things Valentine had experimented on. There were more…

_-Change at the Safe House-_

Everyone had a part to do at getting to Valentine and Jonathon. Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Jace, Alec and Clary are Team 2. Their job was to find Jonathon and kill him as he was part demon and could always get away and cause damage if brought to the Clave. Luke, Maya, Magnus, and Mom were Team 1. Their job was to find Valentine and either arrest or kill him. Team 1 would go inside first to start clearing things up and Team 2 would go after killing everything that was left so the army Valentine and Jonathon had created.

_-Change at the Safe House-_

All of us have entered the church Valentine and Jonathon was in. It was huge, three stories and like a maze of hallways. Though the Church was on the upper floor, it was a multiply purpose building and it was made into a church so hardly holy ground. Demons and Vampires lay at the first level and we all pretty much killed them quickly. The second floor looked like bedrooms and offices. The last floor was the floor we had found Valentine and Jonathon in. They both sat in two huge chairs staring at the door which all of us entered. They stood up as one and walked as one like they had rehearsed this moment.

"Family. Friends. Good to see you again." Valentine said, stopping proxitmently ten feet in front of us. Both drew there swords, holding them at their sides.

"So you've figured it out, I see." Jonathon said looking at me.

"Yes." I commented.

"We've been waiting for that. We also knew you were staying with more experiments at the warlock's house. How are they?" I must've given a confused looked because Valentine and Jonathon laughed.

"Maybe you didn't figure EVERYTHING out. Those kids… they're part of this." I slightly looked at Jace-who was blocking me from his thoughts- and looked back Jonathon and Valentine.

Simon, Derek, Chloe, Jake, and Tori were part of this? The experiments that made them stronger in what they did? The experiments that's made them run for so long. The experiments that made them all lose most of their families. I could feel my anger boiling to the surface. They all became my friends, ones I cared deeply for.

"Oh yes. They should thank me." Valentine said with a proud look on his face. How many experiments did he take part of?

"Doesn't matter because you won't live that long." Jace stated. All of us had swords and weapons out waiting for the perfect time to attack them.

"No. Boy. It is you that won't live." Jonathon said, giving a look of discuss at Jace. It didn't take long after that before Valentine and Jonathon leaped into attacking us. And man were they good, they handle all of us good. Jonathon especially, it was hard to even get a nick of his skin to harm him. He was fast and knew every move we were going to make…

I don't know how long we've been fighting, but I was starting to feel the tiredness of fighting long. Jonathon only had a few trails of blood going down his face or arms. Valentine was pretty much the same, but slightly more blood as Team 1 came together and attacked at the same time. Team 2, couldn't do the same as it was now only Alec, Jace, and I. Jonathon had long knocked out Izzy, Simon, and Jordan but that was all they were. He hadn't killed them, at least that's what we had hoped as we didn't want to stop and check, that was a distraction.

Suddenly this loud scream filled the room and most of us turned to look. Mom was holding a sword that had pierced Valentine's back, Luke held one that pierced the front. They attacked at the same time and Valentine wasn't able to fight both of them at the exact same time. That was all we needed as Jonathon yelled for Valentine. Jace and I basically did the same as Luke and Mom, since Jonathon was a demon he was harder to kill and Alec came in and sliced his throat when Jonathon started to stand from where he fell to his knees. Jonathon went wide eyed and fell to the floor.

It took a moment of silence to realize they were dead, actually dead. Though, Jonathon could easily come back… Alec and Jace hurried outside and dug two graves for the men and threw them in. Packing the dirt so they could never get out or come back alive….

_-End of Story-_

_Hello, Readers. I know this sucks and ended REALLY fast. But I got tired of writing it and wanted it to end. So… yeah I moved it along. Questions of what happened since I am not creating an epilog. Jace and Clary go back and tell Simon, Derek, Chloe, Tori, and Kit everything they've discovered. Luke invited Derek into the pack along with everyone else a place to live in the comfort to have back up in anything. It took Derek a while of thinking before he agreed and is quite comfortable in the pack, more than he thought possible. Chloe, Tori, Derek, and Simon go to the same school as Clary and Simon to finish high school. Everyone lives happily ever after. Thank you for reading –J. _


End file.
